No Escape: Peter and Sylar
by desertwolf4
Summary: Peter Petrelli can't remember the name of a boy he knew years ago in high school, his guardian angel so to speak. But when he finds out will he still want to remember? Or banish the memories. that he can't escape from? Peter/Sylar.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is what I get for watching Heroes for the past three days straight. The desire to write a new fanfiction. And this picture didn't help at all either. .com/art/Just-a-little-closer-103700870 You all should look at it cause it's amazing! Anyways hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes or any of the characters. At all. (Nor do I own that picture I linked, that's the property of the artist)

* * *

_You can't run from your past, you can't hide, nor can you forget, it will always catch up to you. The memories of events long since over never die for it is with remembrance that they will live on. A horror, a nightmare, a painful memory can be tucked away, but it's not hidden, it's not forgotten, just laying in wait for the perfect moment to resurface and bring back the pain. That is the truth, which you can't forget. From your memories, there is no escape._

**Chapter One**

Snow danced down from the dark sky, falling into the lights of the city. The air was cold, nipping and biting at any bare skin it could find. The sounds of the city were a constant drone to those trying to drift off to sleep. A peaceful night in New York City, or at least as peaceful as the city could be around Christmas time. But for some reason, one person alone in his apartment could not bring himself to fall asleep. The tiredness was there, but he could not sleep. He had found his way to the roof and was sitting on the ledge.

Peter Petrelli's eyes stared out over the lights that dazzled and dotted the city below, his mug filled to the brim with hot steaming coffee kept his gloveless hands from freezing. The coffee had come after three hours of trying and failing to sleep, and by his side was his old high school yearbook. It had been so long since he had looked at it last, that he could barely remember the names to go with all the faces, one in particular had been haunting him. The reason for his sleep was the face of this boy who he could only remember the face, and not the name, but vague memories from his senior year of high school.

He set his cup down with a soft clink of the ceramic mug against the stone railing of the roof where he sat, and picked up the book. His fingers quietly turned each page, eyes glancing at each picture, at every face trying to find his, but the boy wasn't in there. A sense of disappointment washed over him, turning his lips into a frown. How could he not be in the yearbook? Everyone had his or her picture in the yearbook, it was the reason why Peter had decided to look in there, he had hoped that the boy's was, but he was wrong. With a soft sigh, he closed the book, picked up his mug and went back inside. Whatever answers he had been searching for were lost to time and in his past.

All he could remember was a touch, a look, and a soft fleeting kiss. The confusion that he had felt, but pieces fell into place like they always did. He had cared about, even loved the boy of his memories, but would probably never see him again. That boy had been his guardian angel, protecting him from the jocks who thought it'd be fun to 'kick the fag' in the locker room. The protection kept him safe, and made him feel special. And now…he was special, very special. A person with abilities, a hero. There was no way that even if that boy were still around, that he wouldn't be completely scared of Peter, and that thought made his heart hurt.

There was much more he had to worry about more important things than some random memory. The notion that Sylar was even still alive was frightening, scaring him to the very core, but he would never let that show. How could he when so many people looked to him for help, for protection, for guidance? Well, not so much guidance as protection. It was so much pressure, so much strain that he was surprised he could get even an hour of sleep. But it was almost morning, and it was time for him to get ready for work.

* * *

_"No big brother to protect you this time Petrelli." Peter's eyes snapped up from his locker and turned to see one of the football players standing next to him. It was just after gym class, and Peter was already dressed again, and, much to his dismay, so was the football player. No easy escape by yanking off a towel this time. Tears came to his eyes as he felt a sharp kick to his knee, painful enough that he dropped to the ground, clutching his bag to his chest. There would be no sympathy this time. "Aww look at the little pussy, crying for his brother. Well he's not here. Tough luck."_

_ Peter shut his eyes tightly waiting for the next bolt of pain but it never came. Slowly, cautiously, Peter opened his eyes to see a hand in front of his face, he glanced up into the face of a boy with short dark hair and dark eyes with the gaze of someone who was always calculating a next move, to find out how something would work or play out. Peter bit his lower lip slightly and took the boy's hand that helped him to stand up. "Thank you," he said softly, his eyes landing on the football player who was sprawled on his back on the floor. "How did you…"_

_ "Does it really matter?" The boy asked with a smirk that made Peter's heart flutter as he led him from the locker room. "Why do you let them beat you up?" The boy asked, pushing Peter down onto the bench in the hallway, sitting beside him. He said nothing as the boy gently touched his cheek. "They really did a number on you last time, what on earth did you say to them?" Again, Peter didn't answer him. The boy laughed and shook his head. "What's you're name?"_

_ "Peter, Peter Petrelli," Peter said softly, glancing down at the ground, until the boy tilted his chin up. "There's no need to be afraid anymore Peter, I'll keep you safe. My name is Gabriel, Gabriel Gray."_

_

* * *

  
_

The night fell again, what snow had stuck to the ground, sparkled like stars in the city lights. Peter was actually tired, for once, as he put the key into his apartment in the lock and opened the door. His mind was on thoughts of pajamas and sleep, but suddenly he paused, one hand on the doorknob, the other holding the strap to his messenger bag. Something didn't feel right; there was someone in his apartment. The logical, and probably smarter, side of him screamed at him not to go inside, but he went in anyways. He closed the door, locked it, and put down his bag. As he took off his coat Peter moved further into the apartment. He said nothing, his eyes glancing around the dark rooms that he called home, his heart pounding in his chest. _All right Peter, calm down, there's no one here,_ and he told himself after he had checked each room, every corner in his apartment._ You're probably just so tired that you're hearing things_, he thought as he made his way for his bedroom.

There was no time to react as he felt something slam into his chest, throwing him back against the wall and pinned him there. Panic fluttered through Peter's chest as a chuckle reached his ears and he could only watch as Sylar stepped from the shadows, his hand raised keeping Peter pinned against the wall. "Silly Peter should have run when you go the chance. But now there is nothing you can do to stop me. You're mine Petrelli." His voice was cold, his eyes fixed on Peter, making him shiver.

Peter tried desperately to speak, yet his mouth and tongue would not move, the words that he wanted to say would not form. And the tears that threatened to fall glistened his eyes as he tried to blink them back. "What's the matter Peter? Can't speak? Can't lash out with that sharp tongue?" Peter bit back the tears; his teeth grinding together and he shut his eyes as Sylar's hand reached towards him. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." A single tear fell down his cheek, and then… nothing happened. Slowly Peter opened his eyes, meeting Sylar's gaze and his hand that was inches from his face. Sylar had frozen for a moment. "You're…crying…" The words sounded so strange coming from him. "Don't cry Peter," Sylar whispered softly, his fingers stroking Peter's cheek. "Don't cry…" The fingers left his cheek and peter fell to the ground with a thud and he glanced up, his eyes darting around the room, but Sylar was gone.

What the hell just happened? Why had Sylar…but as Peter touched the place where Sylar had, his eyes widened. That touch had been so familiar, so… No, it couldn't be. There was no way that Sylar could have been that boy he knew. His whole body shook as he grabbed his phone and called his brother. Maybe, just maybe, Nathan would remember that boy's name. He prayed that his fears were not true.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm crazy...for some reason I agreed to let my roommate's boyfriend come visit this weekend. Did I forget to mention we have finals next week?! She looked like she was going to burst into tears if I didn't let him come up.

Anyways hope you like the fic!

**Disclaimer**:True Colors does not belong to me! It's by Phil Collins and if you want the song go buy it! =)

* * *

_Memories are precious for they are you. They make up whom you are. Treasure them, and protect them. Each and every memory is unique and can never be truly repeated no matter how hard someone tries. But they are fragile, so keep them safe. For one day they may be all you have left._

**Chapter Two**

The air was cold in Kirby Plaza where Peter sat completely alone at the top of the orange stair like structure in the middle of the plaza's fountain. The water had been turned off, but what was left was frozen solid. His eyes watched people pass by as they rushed about their daily lives to whatever they had to do next, but no one saw him. If they looked his way they would feel like someone, something was there, but they couldn't see him, they would look right through him. Peter was truly invisible and he wanted to stay that way, he didn't want to be found especially not by his mother and brother. In fact he would rather jump off building than face them again. How could they do that to him? How could they? And keep everything from him?!

Peter hid his face in his knees, hugging them to his chest. He looked very much like a small child, lonely and cold, if anyone could actually see him. That boy…Gabriel Gray… that was his name or it used to be, he went by a different name now. _Sylar. How could that boy I knew, Gabriel, how could he turn out to be…to be so different? He's a killer! There's no sense of kindness or caring in that body of his! There's no way that he's the same person. It's impossible; they were probably just making fun of me. _His eyes closed, taking a deep calming breath and tried desperately to remember what had happened, why he had forgotten. But he couldn't, the memories were just not there. It was pointless sitting there and doing nothing. He stood up and got off the fountain, becoming visible only once people surrounded him and walking away.

It was hard enough just to grasp the idea that he had once loved the man who was now his enemy; the other part wasn't as bad. For some reason he found that accepting that he was probably gay was easier than accepting the fact he loved a killer. But Gabriel hadn't always been like that, he had once been nice, kind, and protective as hell before all of this stuff started. Once, there was a person that was worth caring about underneath those glasses and calculating eyes. A small smile formed on Peter's lips as his mind wandered back to his senior year of high school. About the times that he would go out just to meet up with Gabriel, telling his parents he was going to the library. And prom. How could he forget his senior prom? Peter paused in his steps and turned around, heading for Central Park.

It was late enough in the afternoon that most of the children were at home, so it was quiet, peaceful. Peter was thankful for that as his feet crunched the snow beneath them, leaving prints behind as he approached the carousel. It was closed for the season, but that didn't stop him from teleporting into the ride. It was dark and very cold inside; the horses were immobile in their endless run in a circle. His gloved fingers touched the manes of the horses as he walked around, his breath coming out in puffs. He stopped by one and got onto it's back, resting his head against the golden poll, his eyes closed.

* * *

_It was prom night, but Peter only was there for an hour before he left. He didn't see the point in staying when there was no one for him to really hang out with, let alone someone he wanted to dance with. That, and he was fairly certain that his classmates would strongly object to him dancing with another guy. It was just a feeling he had, but it was a strong one. His eyes darted to his watch, it was almost 10 o'clock, the time when he was suppose to meet up with Gabriel at the carousel in the park. He walked their quietly, keeping a look out for any suspicious persons in the area, but none appeared or approached him._

_Peter smiled as the carousel came into view and he ran over to it. The gate was…open? The smile that had been on his lips turned into a frown, he was sure that the carousel was suppose to be closed by this time of night. But despite his doubts, Peter went through the gates. He stepped up onto the platform and sat on the back of one of the horses, waiting quietly. A part of him worried that Gabriel wouldn't show up and he was going to be left there alone, yet…he hoped that his worries would be proved false._

"_You're late Peter." His eyes darted up and the frown became a smile as he met Gabriel's gaze. Like Peter, he was wearing a tux, and looked quite handsome in it. Gabriel went over to him and Peter smiled at him again. "You look amazing Pete," he said and took Peter's hand, kissing the back of it._

"_So do you," Peter said sliding off the back of the horse. Once he was off, he felt Gabriel put his hands on his waist, and Peter put his own on Gabriel's shoulders, standing close to the other male. Gabriel led the way as they swayed back and forth dancing to…nothing. "There's no music."_

"_You don't need music to dance," Gabriel said with that smirk that could still make Peter's heart jump. "Just need someone you care about. The heart is the beat that you follow." Peter slipped his arms around Gabriel's neck, resting his head on his shoulder, letting him lead the dance. His eyes were closed as they continued to dance, Gabriel humming True Colors by Phil Collins. It made Peter smile, the song being one of the ones he loved when he was younger._

_They glanced up at each other, slowly moving closer together before…_

_

* * *

  
_

"I see your true colors and that's why I love you so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors, true colors, true colors are beautiful like a rainbow," Peter sung to himself quietly, his eyes still closed. He stayed there for a moment, before the cold started to become a bit too much and he opened his eyes with a reluctant sigh. Those days were over, to never come back to him. That was the past and it would remain that way. Peter got off the horse and straightened up, glancing around before teleporting back outside. He didn't realize but tears had come to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. No one would ever see him cry again.

He took a deep breath and kicked off the ground, flying back to his apartment. The air felt good as it rushed past his skin, cool and refreshing, but completely freezing as well. His mind was a jumble with thoughts, worries, and memories and he just wanted so desperately to escape and run away. There was nothing he would rather do more than escape. Silently, he landed on the roof of his building and went inside. The heat of the building made his skin tingle as feeling came rushing back to his features. He hummed softly to himself as he walked into his apartment, turning on the lights, moving into the kitchen to get some dinner. Microwave heated left over Chinese food again. Peter turned on the radio, and hummed along with "True Colors." Just about any song that was on the radio Peter was able to hum to, but this song was another one he really liked and he had been thinking about it only moments ago.

"Leftover Chinese food again Peter?" Peter froze, chopsticks in his mouth turning to look at Sylar, who was leaning against the doorframe, watching him.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** New chapter, exams monday save me

**Warning:** There is implied child abuse here...be warned...

* * *

_One need not be a chamber to be haunted;_

_One need not be a house;_

_The brain has corridors surpassing _

_Material place._

_~Emily Dickinson, "Time and Eternity"_

**Chapter Three**

It was as if time had frozen. There, standing in the doorway was his worst nightmare, and best memory. Sylar's arms were folded over his chest, just watching him with the eyes that made Peter shiver while he still had the chopsticks in his mouth. The other male was leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on his face as he watched Peter. "Not answering my question Peter, I thought you were raised better than that." Peter could almost hear the smirk in his voice and could only watch as Sylar approached him, lowering his arms to his side. "I'm not going to hurt you Peter…"

Something snapped in him, and Peter glared, putting down his food. "And why should I believe that?! You've given me absolutely no reason what so ever to trust you! You're a murderer! A killer!" Slowly, he stepped back away from him, moving ever closer to the window. But Sylar followed him, still just watching him. "What the hell are you even doing here?! How could you expect me to just sit by and…and…" His strong words were beginning to fail him.

"And what Peter?" The complete tone of calmness in Sylar's voice sent a chill through Peter's entire body. "And let me continue to kill? Or is that it? Is it that you hate me so much you would rather die than admit what happened? But wait you can't die can you? Oh no you can't Peter you forgot the cheerleader." Sylar tilted his head and Peter continued to take steps back away from him. "Did you love her? That it? And now you can't live with the fact that you did because you are her uncle?"

"Shut up!" Peter yelled at him. "You tried to kill her! You do nothing but kill innocent people!"

"No? That's not it? Then maybe was it something your brother did? Your father? Your mother? Did they abuse you? Did they take pleasure seeing you fall everything you got something you wanted? What happened Peter? What did they do to you? Tell me." Peter threw the nearest object, a frying pan, at Sylar who caught it. "If you want to kill me you'll need a bigger pan Peter. Now answer my questions."

"Why the hell should I?!" Peter growled, but slowly took a…less hostile stance. "What does it matter to you what happened to me huh? Why do you care?!" His eyes widened as Sylar sent him flying onto the couch and then stood over him, fear clenched at Peter's heart as he watched Sylar.

But then, Sylar sat next to him, leaning against the arm of the couch, watching him. "Answer my questions Peter. Or do you not remember? Have you blocked out the past, everything that happened?"

"I don't want to answer you."

"Ah so then something did happen. Was it mommy? Did she hit you?" Peter said nothing. "Your brother?" Again, nothing came from Peter's mouth. "Your father then." Peter's eyes darted away from Sylar's face. "Did he hit you? Did he hurt you because he loved you? Did your brother and mother watch and do nothing? Was it because your father got angry with you? Or because he was drunk and you didn't want him to hurt your mommy? Or because he thought you were gay? Did he want to beat it out of you so you would grow up to be straight? Answer me Peter." The words were so harsh and cruel, and Peter felt tears come to his eyes. "Talk to me." Peter looked up only when he felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing over at Sylar.

"Don't…don't make me say," Peter said softly, rubbing at his eyes, unconsciously moving closer to Sylar. "I…don't want to talk about it." The hand on his arm turned into arms around his shoulders, holding him close. In those arms Peter felt safe for the first time in ages. He was safe now, he was safe again from him, he was gone he couldn't hurt him anymore. Sylar's fingers lightly running through his hair calmed Peter's racing heart and tense nerves.

Peter heard Sylar sigh, felt him kiss the top of his head. But at the sound of someone knocking at his door, Peter jumped up with a start. He glanced at Sylar with sad eyes before he stood up. The instant he heard the sound of his window opening he knew he was gone. There was a pang of loneliness as he went and opened the door, coming face to face with Nathan and his mother. "Oh…" was all he said before he let them, not looking at them.

"Peter we need to talk about what happened earlier," Nathan said. Good old Nathan always blunt and directly to the point. Well, he was sick of talking, so he just ignored them. "Pete, we didn't want to tell you, we didn't want you to know. We thought if you knew that Gabriel Gray was the boy who you had a thing for senior year was Sylar we weren't sure how you'd react."

"Please, Peter just listen to us, we did what we thought was best," his mother said in a concerned voice. By then Peter had tuned them out and was busy cleaning up what was left of his Chinese food dinner. They were both talking to him about their reasoning behind keeping it a secret, but Peter continued to ignore them. His own family, how could they keep something like that from him? It wasn't right…It wasn't fair. After another minute, Peter turned to face them only to receive a look of terror in his family's eyes.

Before Peter could open his mouth, a hand was over it, the cool metal of a knife against his throat sent a horrified shiver down his spine. "Well now I'd hate to break up this lovely reunion, but he's coming with me." The growl in Sylar's voice startled Peter almost as much as the sudden teleportation away from his apartment and his family.

* * *

**Reviews are loved**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** yes I am very well aware that this chapter is much shorter than the other ones so far, but I just got done with exams and wanted to write up a quick chapter that hopefully answers some of the questions that I have been getting thanks to last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_This may never start._

_We could fall apart._

_And I'd be your memory._

_Lost your sense of fear._

_Feelings insincere._

_Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted._

_Just like I imagine._

_I could never feel this way._

_So get back, back, back to the disaster._

_My heart's beating faster._

_Holding on to feel the same._

_Memory by Sugarcult_

**Chapter Four**

The sudden rush of being teleported washed over Peter's body as he appeared inside the living room of a home with a crackling fire. It took a moment before the room stopped spinning in front of his eyes and he was able to process what had just happened. Teleported…no he hadn't teleported them, it was then he remember and felt the arms around his shoulders. Peter turned, pulling away from Sylar to look at him a frown on his face. "How did you…"

"Do that?" Sylar finished Peter's sentence for him as he walked over to the fireplace and leaned against it looking into the fire. "My ability…doesn't require that I kill. It's difficult as hell, but…Empathy, I can gain abilities through empathy. I was…able to focus on your teleportation hard enough to gain it myself. Make sense?"

Peter just sort of blinked at him before, folding his arms over his chest and glancing around the room. What Sylar said did make some sort of sense, and maybe if he could just get better at the whole empathy thing…then maybe he would have to kill anyone anymore to gain the powers that he wanted. He could just…get them, like Peter only without having to actually touch the person. His eyes continued to travel around the room that he stood in, eyes traveling over each and every object within the room. It was furnished with a sofa made of chocolate colored leather right in front of the fire, a painting of a dark forest hanging above it. A bookshelf stood against one wall and was completely covered with books of all kinds. Next to it was a stand for the TV. It looked as though it was a home for only one person. His eyes gazed out the window to a huge backyard that led to the woods beyond that glistened with snow. "Where are we?" he asked softly.

The question made Sylar chuckle and Peter gave him the confused stare he had only moments ago. Why on earth was Sylar laughing at him? Had he said something funny? "Honestly Peter, I thought you were smart. Don't tell me you really thought that I just sprung out of the ground like some sort of zombie did you?" Peter said nothing, but felt like an idiot, he kinda had thought that. "I live here. It's small house in upstate New York but," Sylar paused shrugging. "Hey it's home. Better than most I would imagine." He could almost feel Sylar's eyes staring intensely at him, and Peter glanced down, kicking the floor with his foot. "You're welcome to stay here. With me."

Those words sent a wave of relief over Peter. If he was here, his mother and brother couldn't find him and for once he wouldn't have to be the hero; the hero who saved the cheerleader, the hero who stopped New York from being blown up. He could just be Peter Petrelli, and that thought brought a smile to his face. "Thank you Sy…" his voice faded for a moment, then he said, "thank you Gabriel."

As a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, Peter glanced up into Gabriel's face. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that, my name. My real name." The older man rested his head on top of Peter's, and let out a sigh. "I didn't even realize how much I missed it, till you said it." Peter leaned into the embrace and slowly put his arms around Gabriel, hugging him. "I'll keep you safe Peter, I promise you that much, I will keep you safe."

Peter bit his lip slightly, before leaning up and lightly pressing his lips to Gabriel's. "I love you," he whispered softly and smiled softly when he heard Gabriel reply, "I love you too Peter, I always have."

* * *

**Reviews are loved! And if this seems like it's moving to fast. You'll love the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I decided to catch up on my fanfic writing since i don't have any homework. Thus it's massive update time!

**Warning:** There is implied child abuse. If you don't like, skip the part in italics.

* * *

_Long lost words whisper to me _

_Still can't find what keeps me here _

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside _

_(I know you're still there...) _

_Watching me; Wanting me; _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_Fearing you; Loving you; _

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Haunted by Evanescence_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Five**

_Disgusting. Unnatural. Not my son. I'll fix him. I will find a way._

Peter's eyes snapped open, ungracefully falling out of bed, landing on the floor with a resounding thud that seemed to echo throughout the whole house. Where the hell had that memory come from? Where had those words? And the voice…goddamn his father. Peter rubbed at his eyes, standing up and going into the bathroom, not bothering to check if Gabriel was awake or not, it didn't matter. He turned on the water, splashing it in his face, and stared into the mirror. It was just a dream, a thought of the past long ago. But as his tired eyes stared back at him, water dripping off of his skin, Peter wanted to scream. Why hadn't anyone done anything to save him, to help him? He had done nothing wrong. Again, he splashed the cool water onto his face, drying himself before going back and crawling into bed. He wouldn't sleep; he was too startled to sleep. And the news that he had watched earlier wasn't helping none either.

It was almost one month to the day since Gabriel had 'kidnapped' him, and his family decided to go to the public for information. There on the 11 o'clock news had been a picture of the Petrelli family, slowly zooming in on Peter's face. The newscaster talked about the family with such high standards, praising each and every family, talking about how desperately they wanted to find their son. Peter nearly sent the TV out the window, but Gabriel had gotten to him before he had completed his task. Peter could feel his eyes follow him wherever he went, worried about him. And Peter was fairly certain Gabriel had a right to be worried about him. His eyes stared lazily at the wall, thinking.

The house in which he lived was owned by Gabriel Grayson, his other identity, which just so happened to be the person running along side his brother for the up coming election. It fascinated Peter to watch Gabriel on TV while he was speaking, giving debates, and making speeches. While all the other candidates had their families with them (the Petrelli's seriously playing off of the whole 'missing family member') Gabriel would stand there alone. Peter often thought about going to one of these things with him, being his family. But if he went on camera, there was no doubt in his mind that someone would recognize him. In fact, he wasn't quite sure how Nathan had not recognized Grayson as Sylar from the start. Perhaps his brother wasn't quite as smart as everyone thought.

As for himself, he got a job at a local clinic where he was a nurse. Peter liked his work; he had always liked helping people, making them feel better. It felt like he had a purpose again, a reason to be there on the planet. To help people who needed it. But wasn't that why he liked his ability in the first place? It didn't matter anymore. Christmas was coming and soon he would have time off from work, more time with the man who lay next to him.

Peter felt the soft kiss on his shoulder and tilted his head, his eyes meeting Gabriel's, the man had a worried look on his face. "You alright Peter?" He asked in a soft, gentle voice.

A small smile formed on Peter's face as he lightly kissed him. "I'm fine Gabriel. I just had a nightmare." _Please let him not have heard me fall out of bed,_ Peter hoped, leaning back against Gabriel's bare chest.

"Must have been a bad one, you fell out of bed." _Goddamn it._ For a moment Peter said nothing, just looked at Gabriel, then with a sight, he rolled over so he was facing him. "About your family again? Or just your father this time…?" Peter flinched when Gabriel mentioned his father. "So it was that again," he said with a sigh, and put an arm around Peter. "He can't get you here Pete, no one knows where you are. I'll keep you safe. Just like how I did years ago. Remember that?" Peter shook his head. "When I find the man who altered your memories…" Gabriel's words fell short with a look from Peter. "Let me remind you."

* * *

_Despite the rain, Peter sat outside on the front steps of his house, huddled into a tight ball. His face hurt, bad. He could still taste blood in his mouth and was forced to spit out the red liquid every so often. There were marks on his arms, he was sure of it. His ribs throbbed painfully with each breath of air he took. God, how he wished he could just run away from this place. The rain stopped. "Peter, what happened to you?" He looked up to see Gabriel standing there, umbrella in hand, holding it over Peter's huddled form. Peter shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it to anyone, especially Gabriel. "You should go back inside so you can…" Gabriel stopped as Peter began to shake. "Alright alright, come on I'll take you back to my place. I'll get you dried and fixed up. Sound like a plan?" He offered his hand to Peter, and just as Gabriel pulled Peter to his feet, the door opened._

"_He's going no where with you." Peter shuddered at the growl in his father's voice hiding behind Gabriel. "It's all your fault the way he is!" Of course, of course he would blame the one person who actually liked Peter._

"_Well he's certainly not going back inside." Gabriel lowered the umbrella, standing in front of Peter. "I am taking him back to my place to get him bandaged up. If you want to stop me you can go ahead and try. But I'll just call the cops and report that I heard raised voices coming from inside when I came to visit my boyfriend." If looks could kill, Peter was sure they would both be dead. "Hate crimes are a very serious offence Mr. Petrelli." Gabriel smirked, and took Peter's hand. "Come on Pete," he said softly._

"_Peter if you leave with him I don't want to see you back in this house!" _

_Peter looked over his shoulder at his father, then away. "Let's go…" His voice was hoarse when he spoke, and Gabriel led him away._

_

* * *

  
_

Peter closed his eyes thinking back. Yes, he could remember bits and pieces of what happened. It wasn't all that long from graduation when he had moved in with Gabriel and his family. They were much nicer to him than his own father ever was. "My hero," Peter mumbled into Gabriel's neck, nuzzling him. In truth that was what Gabriel was, even with all of his faults (like the whole mass murderer thing), Gabriel had saved him from the one person Peter ever really had been afraid of. "I want to go with you."

"Go with me?" He asked, stroking Peter's brown hair lightly. "I'm not going anywhere Pete."

He pushed back and looked into Gabriel's eyes. "Your next public appearance, I want to go with you. I'm your family. Let me go with you Gabriel." Peter placed his head on Gabriel's bare chest. "I don't like seeing you up there alone."

"What the scandal causer you are Peter Petrelli. You're going to have a lot of explaining to do, but… I think I know the place to show New York my family, my lover." There was a short pause. "You can come with me to the next public appearance."

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** And here's another chapter! Hope you like it.

* * *

_You with the sad eyes _

_Don't be discouraged _

_Oh I realize _

_It's hard to take courage _

_In a world full of people _

_You can lose sight of it all _

_And the darkness inside you _

_Can make you fell so small _

_But I see your true colors _

_Shining through _

_I see your true colors _

_And that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid to let them show _

_Your true colors _

_True colors are beautiful _

_Like a rainbow_

_True Colors by Phil Collins_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Six**

It felt strange standing off to the side of a stage, wearing a suit that was probably just a bit too big on him, watching Gabriel on stage. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but notice just how elegant, and handsome his lover looked standing up there, but standing there beside him, was his brother, Nathan. There was a very uneasy knot in his stomach. It was a debate, but they were winding down to the end. In the crowd were a bunch of people, no not a bunch, nearly the whole crowd was in support of gay marriage, and a small part of the crowd was against his. Gabriel was arguing for gay marriage and his brother against. As he watched, Gabriel leaned against his podium and smirked at Nathan. "Well Mr. Petrelli if you are so against gay marriage then I suggest that you don't get one." The crowd laughed.

But before Nathan could answer, the buzzer sounded. The debate was over. "We will announce the results in a moment, but before that do either of you have anything you would like to say to the audience while we wait?"

Peter saw Gabriel's eyes dart over to him and he smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do have something I would like to say." He stepped out from behind the podium and smiled at the crowd, his hands on his hips. "Tell me, how many of you think that marriage should be based on love?" The crowd cheered. "That is my opinion as well. I am in love with the most amazing person I have ever met and Mr. Petrelli would deny me the right to be with this person. Now does that seem fair?"

"No!"

"I agree again." Gabriel smirked at Nathan. "Hey, Petrelli guess what, I have my family here with me. And I would like you to meet him." Nathan just rolled his eyes as Gabriel turned back to the crowd and winked at them, and then held out his hand towards the side of the stage Peter was on. He took a deep breath and walked over to him, taking his hand. "Everyone, I would like you to me the love of my life." Peter could almost feel his brother tense up. "Peter Petrelli." His eyes met Gabriel's, and he pressed his lips against his. The crowd lost it.

Outside, he and Gabriel were walking out when the press swarmed them on the steps. All asking questions that Peter really didn't want to answer. Gabriel held up his hands, shushing the crowd. "One question at a time please."

"Mr. Petrelli does this mean that you were not in fact kidnapped and or missing like how your family believed."

Peter glanced at Gabriel and stepped forward when he saw his brother and his mother standing at the back of the crowd. "No, I was not kidnapped and I did not go missing. I left, they just didn't know where to find me."

Another microphone was shoved in his face. "Mr. Petrelli, how do you respond to the accusations that this is just a ploy throw off your brother in the race for the election?"

His muscles tensed. "I said that it's a load of crap. This is not some ploy or some plan. I have known Gabriel since I was a senior in high school. And oh, guess what I had to leave back then too." What talking there had been stopped, the microphone still in his face. When Gabriel placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, he was sure he could keep going. "My senior year of high school, I realized that I was gay. My father didn't take to kindly to that. I left because I couldn't take being hit by him again, I stayed with Gabriel and his family for the remainder of the year."

"That's a lie!" The crowd turned to face Nathan. "Peter cut the shit and come home." His wife covered the ears of their children. "Dad never hit you, not once."

"Oh really?" Peter asked moving towards his brother. "Cause I do remember you standing there not doing a damn thing to help me. I'm not going home Nathan. I'm staying with Gabriel." He glared at his brother. "Whether or not you like it." Peter turned his back on his brother and went over to Gabriel, who welcomed him with open arms. "I want to go home…"

"That's it no more question. If you have any others please refer to my publicist," Gabriel said and led Peter through the crowd of news hounds, and the claps of the supporters, and the stares of his family. It felt like a weight had been lifted off Peter's chest and he could breathe easier. Once they were out of sight, Gabriel stopped and smiled at him. "I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you Peter."

"It's only gonna get worse from here on out isn't it?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, most likely it will." Again, he was pulled into a hug. "But I won't let anything happen to you Peter. I love you."

Those were the last words that Peter could remember hearing before the world went black.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**

**(And yes I am aware that True Colors is sung by many different people and that I probably don't have the original artist's name down correctly. That's just the version I was listening to)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Oh I had fun writing this chapter, such fun. Okay well no I lied, I didn't have fun writing this chapter. It sucked. I nearly cried writing it (though that could be because of the song I was listening too...) Anyways hope you like it!

* * *

"_It is the possibility of darkness that made the day seem so bright." –Stephen King_

**Chapter Seven**

The world was a blur. The sounds of people screaming as the loud crack went off, ringing out through the crowd. The suddenly over whelming pain and scent of blood filled his nose, driving his mind and his senses wild. The loss of weight as his companion fell to the ground. A high pitched whining noise hurt his ears and he tried to cover his ears, but his left arm refused to move. _Shit what the hell happened?_ His eyes darted around, trying to wipe the blood from his glasses. It was then that reality hit him like a ton of bricks. _Peter!_ His eyes darted to the form of the younger Petrelli brother on the ground, blood pooling on his back. Gabriel was down by his side in the next instant, his left arm hanging useless at his side, his right hand covered the bullet wound, trying to get the blood to stop. _What the fuck, why the hell isn't he healing?_ Gabriel let out a low growl; fighting back the tears that had threaten to fall. It all happened so fast, and who…who the hell did this?! It wouldn't have surprised him if it hadn't been his older brother in the first place. The sounds of the sirens went unnoticed to him, but the bodies gathering around him did. He could make out the sound of Peter's brother and his mother talking to him, he ignored them.

Gabriel felt hands pulling him backwards, away from Peter, and he fought them off, refusing to leave him, but it was the EMTs and they eventually were able to pry him away. He was led to an ambulance. "I want to go with him," he said with a growl. This wasn't good, what urges he had been able to suppress weren't working without Peter near him. They gave him a look that clearly said no and closed the door. One of them checked his arm as they drove to the hospital, Gabriel steadying growing more and more angry by the second. The area right above his elbow had been shot, shattering the bone. No wonder he couldn't move his arm. The drive seemed to take hours, but he was out when the guy who had been taking care of him gave him a sedative. Gabriel hoped that it would help kill that familiar desire that was slowly coming back.

* * *

His eyes snapped open; the room he was in was dark as the sky outside. It was nighttime. He sat up ignoring the pain in his arm. The only thought in his mind was of Peter. If something could be said for Gabriel, he was probably the worst patient ever. He stood up, the floor cold on his bare feet as he left the room, his arm in a cast and sling, throbbing with pain. As he looked around a nurse walked up to him. "Sir, you should be resting."

Gabriel shook his head. "Where is he? The guy I was brought in with."

"Sir I really don't think."

He didn't let her finish, "Where the hell is he? If you don't tell me I swear to god I will walk around this entire place looking for him until I find him." Gabriel was very aware of everyone staring at him, but he didn't care if he was making a scene. All of his politeness that he had out in public was gone nothing mattered except for Peter. "Tell me where he is."

The nurse looked away from him, startled and probably scared. "The ICU, but sir!" She called after him as he was walking down the hall, in the shirt and pants the hospital had giving him. Anyone who looked at him got glared at, no one was foolish enough to try and get in his way, at least for the time being.

When he passed a door, his eyes would look to the name on it, and finally, finally he found the one with 'P. Petrelli' written on it. Gabriel braced himself for the worst and slipped into the room and instantly the glare was back on his face. Peter's mother and brother were sitting there, now staring at him. As for Peter, his eyes were closed and he was hooked up to several different machines. _God, he looks so small there,_ he thought moving closer to him, and with his good hand pulling a chair over so he could sit down. He slipped his hand into Peter's his eyes on his face, still ignoring the Petrelli's. "What are you doing here Mr. Grayson?" He glanced up at the sound of the mother's voice and tilted his head.

_What a strange question, guess she's gonna deny everything Peter said. Well it's her loss._ "Same thing you are Mrs. Petrelli, I'm here because someone I love got shot," he said calmly. "Oh and you know cause he was shot after the bullet when through my arm."

"You don't belong here Grayson," Nathan snarled at him. "You aren't his family and only family members are allowed in." That put a smirk on his lips.

"Then why am I listed as the person to contact in case of an emergency on the chart?" Neither of them said anything, but Mrs. Petrelli grabbed Peter's chart and checked. Peter had changed it only a week ago when they thought they were finally safe. _So much for that idea._

"It's your fault he's in here." Gabriel's eyes gazed at Nathan, at the look of anger on his face.

"My fault? I was simply doing what you keep calling me out on. Not having my family on stage with me at the end of the damn debates. I brought him out, so clearly someone knew he was going to be there and decided to shoot him. Anyone have a problem with Peter? Cause I was under the impression he had no enemies well, except for his dad." Every muscle in both Nathan and Mrs. Petrelli's bodies went tense. _Opps must be thinking about lil ol' me._

Gabriel lightly kissed the back of Peter's hand, his eyes returning to his face. _I swear I will find out who did this Pete, and then they'll pay. Oh I swear that they will pay for this. You just have to get better… You're a fighter Peter; this should be easy for you. _"Don't leave me Peter," he said softly stroking the back of Peter's hand. "Not after all these years."

Gabriel considered himself so very lucky that he had not been recognized by anyone yet and probably no one would, so long as not too many people were in the room when he would come to visit Peter. And especially so long as Suresh never came, or Claire, or well any of them for that matter. No, he had to keep up appearances, the Petrelli's were still in the room. "When you wake up Pete, I'm going to take you to your favorite restaurant and we'll have whatever you want to eat sound good?" Tears fell down his cheek, was he really crying? He couldn't remember the last time he cried. The sound of footsteps caught his ears and he glanced over his shoulder to see that nurse from early standing in the doorway. He leaned forward and kissed Peter's forehead softly. "I'll wait for you Peter, there's no one I care about more," Gabriel whispered before he stood up and went back over to the nurse. She took his good arm and led him back to his own room.

When Peter woke up, Gabriel was going to be sure that he was there with a ring for him. But there was no way anymore that he could be sure that Sylar wouldn't be there as well.

_**Whoever hurt our Peter is going to pay…**_ A familiar voice whispered in his head, before Gabriel closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

"_Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." – Stephen King_

* * *

**Reviews are loved! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** And here's another chapter. I have to admit...I did rather like writing this chapter. Not entirely sure why but I did it was fun. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes or the characters.

* * *

_"People fake a lot of human interactions, but I feel like I fake them all, and I fake them very well. That's my burden, I guess." – Dexter Morgan from Dexter_

**Chapter Eight**

Gabriel sat in his house alone, staring straight forward, trying to keep his mind blank. If it was, blank then that voice wouldn't come back. It was a week ago to the day that Peter was shot and he had yet to open those beautiful eyes again. _**Yes he does have beautiful eyes, so full of emotion and sadness.**__ Shut up._ Gabriel growled and stood up moving over to the window and stared out it. The weather was reflecting the foul mood that he was stuck in. His reflection in the window smirked at him, and Gabriel pulled the blinds shut turning away from the window. He was suppose to go to the hospital today, to see Peter, but Claire had been in the room with Nathan, and Gabriel was sure that if he had gone into the room that… _**She would have recognized you Gabriel then your happy little world will have been destroyed. And what a pity that would have been.**__ I said shut up!_

_** But it is the truth Gabriel, you can't deny that, the cheerleader would have seen you for what you really are a murder.**_

"I said shut up!" Gabriel yelled and pitched whatever was in his hand, a glass of water, at the wall, shattering it into a thousand shining pieces. "Shut up! Get out of my head!"

_**You can't get rid of me that easily Gabriel, I am part of you. Without me you are nothing. You would just be a simple watchmaker.**_

That was when he heard it, the ticking. "Stop it! I don't need your help! Leave me alone!" He clutched his head; his eyes shut tight, praying, wishing with all of his might that the voice would shut up. "Just leave me alone…go away."

_**I can help you Gabriel, just say my name. Say it.**_

"No…"

_**Say it.**_

Gabriel's hands were shaking as he dropped to his knees, his hands on the floor, staring at the wood beneath him. He couldn't let him…he couldn't… _**Say it. **_As he took his glasses off, he stood back up, leaving them on the table. He opened the blinds looking out the window into the storm. "Sylar." Lightning flashed, and he could see the smirk on Sylar's face.

* * *

His body was soaked when he finally got to the hospital, the glasses were bothering his eyes, he didn't need them, but Gabriel did and to see Peter he had to look like Gabriel. He walked inside, closing his eyes for a second before heading to where Gabriel remembered the room being. Someone was still in the room, he could tell before he even looked inside, it was the feeling like he was not alone. When he finally did look in the room, he fought back the urge to groan. _**Of course it would be her to still be here when everyone else left.**__ I swear to god if you wreck this I'll… __**You'll what? Throw yourself off a cliff?**__ Don't tempt me… __**Relax I won't mess this up. He's ours remember?**_ He chuckled silently as he went into the room, ignoring Gabriel's protest, causing Claire to look up. Her hair was pulled back and her face was stained with tears. What none of them would know is that it was Sylar in control now, not Gabriel.

"W-who are you?" she asked, rubbing at her eyes with her sleeves.

_**Please tell me that you did not act that pathetic…**__ Will you just focus?!_ He stepped forward. "I'm Gabriel Grayson," he said in a kind voice that sounded so unnatural to his ears he nearly shivered as he held out his right hand, his left arm still in a cast. "Peter's my…" _**What is he?**__ Boyfriend you idiot. _"Peter's my boyfriend," he said glancing away from her slightly as she shook his hand, making it sound like he was forcing back a sob. "I'm sorry…but I don't think we've met." _If you seriously pull this off you should win some sort of award._

"I-I'm Cl-Claire Bennett, Peter's my uncle," she said softly looking back to Peter's still form. "I…I didn't realize he was…"

"Gay?" She nodded. "He was shot just after I came out on television and introduced him as my family…" Sylar winced and shook his head. "I can't help but wonder…if I hadn't of done that if he would still be…" His voice trailed off. _**I'm not allowed to kill her right?**__ No shit, Sherlock._ "But I'm glad you're here Claire, Peter needs all the support he can get."

Claire smiled slightly at him as Sylar sat down. "Yes, I agree. It took me awhile to convince my father to let me come. I think he's getting coffee or something." Her voice sounded steadier, but Sylar felt like twitching.

_**Well, that could be a slight problem.**__ Might I suggest leaving? __**But I'm having so much fun! And you never know he might know something.**_ Sylar nodded, shrugging off his jacket and placing it over the back of his chair before rubbing at his cast. _**Damn thing itches.**__ You should try showering with it, that's loads of fun. _They sat in silence, not looking at each other, just keeping their eyes on Peter. That was when Mr. Bennett walked into the room, two cups of hot liquid in his hands. Sylar met his gaze. "Claire who's this?" He asked, handing his daughter one of the cups.

Before Claire could answer, Sylar stood up and offered his hand. "I'm Gabriel Grayson Mr. Bennett." They shook hands.

"You're running against Nathan Petrelli in the race right?"

"I was until this happened," he said with a sigh and looked back to Peter, a sad look on his face. "Now I'm thinking continuing may be a really bad idea." He let his voice fade before looking back to Mr. Bennett. "I was just talking with your daughter, Peter has told me a lot about her."

That caused his eyes to narrow. "Claire why don't you go get Mr. Grayson something to drink?" Claire took one look at her father and left the room. "How _much_ did he tell you Mr. Grayson?"

"Just that she's his brother's daughter, that she's in high school," he shrugged. "Normal stuff like that." Mr. Bennett continued to stare at him. _**Any ideas?**__ Could try telling him that you're like her. Pick a power we have a ton of them._ "And that she's like me." Sylar said, and held up his hand, a small tornado forming in his palm. _**Oh I do like this one when did we get it? **__Will you just focus?_ The small windstorm vanished and Sylar lowered his hand. "I met Peter in high school sir, he told me what happened to your daughter in confidence which I would never betray."

Mr. Bennett nodded and offered his hand. "I'm Noah Bennett, I'm sorry for the questions, but I can't be too careful. There's people out there who would want nothing more than to have her power, and possibly yours as well."

Sylar nodded, and rubbed at his cast again. "I don't understand how come he wasn't able to just heal…" he muttered loud enough for Noah to hear.

"We're working on a theory that someone coated the bullet in something that disables regenerative powers." Sylar looked at him. "But it's just a theory. You want me to let you know what I find?"

"Yes please," Sylar said and fished one of Gabriel's cards out of his pocket and held it out. "My number is on there, call anytime." _We should go now…_ "I'd stay longer, but I have to get back." Sylar turned his gaze to Peter and kissed his forehead exactly how Gabriel had. "It was nice meeting you both," he said as Claire walked into the room. As he walked by her, he took the coffee. "Thank you for the drink." Once he was out of sight, he tossed the cup into the garbage, going outside and teleporting back.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it Gabriel?" Sylar asked as he hung up his coat and walked into the bathroom looking in the mirror back at Gabriel as he took off the glasses. "I pulled it off. Fooled the best of the best." _Doesn't mean I trust you._ "When will you learn I have both of our best interests in mind Gabriel? But what Bennett said, about that bullet, he could be right. Would explain why our arm is still like this."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at him. _Just…be careful Sylar. I don't want to lose Peter._

"Oh you won't lose him, but I do believe it's time for a hunt," Sylar said with a grin. "And no I won't kill anyone if that's what you're about to ask me. But if we can find a healer…" Then they could heal Peter. Perhaps, just this once Gabriel should trust him.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Another update in one day! I got distracted from school work so I wrote this :) Much more fun.

* * *

_I am a vision_

_I am justice_

_Never thought that I could love_

_Living in shadows_

_Fading existence_

_It was never good enough_

_Within the darkness_

_You are the light that shines the way_

_But you're trapped in violence_

_I can be the man who saves the day_

_For You by The Calling_

**Chapter Nine**

Gabriel ran his good hand through his hair, leaning back against the wall, eyes closed his head was throbbing, had been ever since Sylar had come back. God, he had thought that with Peter back he would never have to deal with his psychotic murderous other half of his personality. The Hyde to his Jekyll. And now that he was, things seemed to become more complex. The hospital was slowly becoming the one place were Gabriel spent all of his time, however the reason he was here this time was to get the damn cast off, which both he and Sylar were very thankful for. It was seven weeks since the incident and his doctor said the cast could finally come off, that his arm would be sore and swollen, but he should be able to move it. With the buzzing of the saw or whatever it was that was being used to cut the cast away, Gabriel rubbed his eyes, his headache growing worse. "Alright, cast is off Mr. Grayson now can you bend your arm please." Gabriel did as he was told, bending and stretching his arm for the doctor, and it hurt like hell. The doctor scribbled something down on the paper. "You're all set to go, just sign here." Gabriel did and stood up carefully pulling on his coat and leaving the room, heading for Peter's.

It was hard for him to keep on a straight face when he looked at Peter's still form, still hooked up to many different machines, not moving. As always, he sat by his side, holding Peter's hand, watching his face. _**Perhaps if we could get inside his mind we could make sure that he's alright…? **_Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere near Parkman, if I do, don't you think he'll notice the little voice speaking inside my head?" _**Point taken. Any luck on finding a healer?**_ "If I had any luck don't you think that Peter would be awake by now? And the only thing I could think of that could cause this is." _**The Shanti virus?**_ "Yes, but if it were then." _**Why aren't you affected by the virus as well? Again, point taken. Then I suggest you let me have my fun now. Please, I promise I'll be a good boy. **_"Now why don't I believe that?"

"Believe what?" Gabriel's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to see Noah Bennett standing in the doorway, Dr. Suresh standing next to him, Gabriel was sure that he would have some explaining to do. "Nice to see you again Mr. Grayson, your cast is off?"

"Just today," he said as he stood up and offered his hand first to Bennett, then to Suresh. "Arm still hurts pretty bad though, but I'm sure it will go away soon enough." His skin crawled under Suresh's dark eyes; feeling like the other man was studying him. "I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"I am Dr. Mohinder Suresh. Bennett told me what happened, asked me to come take a look at Peter, and yourself if that is okay with you Mr. Grayson." Gabriel's muscles tensed but he nodded, returning to his chair as Suresh went to look over Peter, Bennett standing by the door.

_**Shouldn't corner me, like the trapped animal I'm apt to bite. **_Gabriel ignored Sylar, paying close attention to Suresh. Indeed he felt trapped and useless, not to mention like a tiger in a cage. _**Can't I please have some fun with them Gabriel? It will only take a second. **__No killing Sylar and no you can't. __**How about if- **__I said no, I'm letting you help with Peter, not go on another killing spree. _It took him a moment before he realized that it was not Sylar saying his name, but Suresh, the man now standing in front of him. "Yes? Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"It's quite alright, I just need to see your arm." Gabriel nodded and held out his arm, wincing in the process of moving it. Every time Suresh touched the area around his wound, a jolt of pain went through his arm. "The bullet went through you first, yes?" Gabriel nodded again, to which Suresh replied with a nod. "It is quite possible that because of how fast it was moving and the fact that it didn't get stuck in your arm that you were unaffected by it. Peter on the other hand."

_**Still has the bullet inside of him.**__ Still has the bullet inside of him._ Gabriel and Sylar both thought, studying Peter's body. _**I know how we can help him, you're not gonna like it Gabe, cause it's gonna hurt him.**__ Can't you wait till they leave?_ Gabriel sighed, holding Peter's hand again. "Thank you for coming," he muttered in a sad voice hoping that the two of them would get the hint and leave.

"Don't worry Mr. Grayson, I'll be able to help him now," Suresh said and put a hand on his shoulder, before leaving with Bennett leaving Gabriel to silence and Sylar.

"What's your plan," Gabriel asked as he stood up and closed the door before going into the bathroom in Peter's room looking into the mirror and at Sylar's face.

"**Well as I said before you're not going to like it cause it's gonna hurt him, but it will help him."**

"Will you just shut up and tell me?"

Sylar's eyes narrowed as he raised Gabriel's hand and sent the bottle of hand soap flying into his open hand. **"Get the idea yet?"** Gabriel got it, but there wasn't any way that he could do it. **"I can do it Gabriel, you don't have to."**

"Alright, alright fine Sylar you win, you can do it." There was a grin on Sylar's face as Gabriel saw nothing but black again.

* * *

The door was still closed, the blinds shut, none of the nurses needed to see this. It was a crude and improvised plan that had just popped into Sylar's head and with lack of a healer he had no better idea. In fact, the only healer Sylar knew of was Hiro's mother and she was just a bit out of his reach. He chewed on his lip, a habit that Gabriel had gotten him into as he carefully pulled the blanket down from Peter's torso, followed by his hospital gown. All of this had to happen fast, very fast. The glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, and Sylar pushed them back up, staring at Peter's chest for a moment before rolling him over. His back was stitched up, but he could still make out where the bullet went in. "Now or never," he thought to himself and held his hand out. Peter's heart monitor began to beat faster, Sylar's hand shaking. "Damn it come on," he growled, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face and then…

Blood splattered his glasses which he quickly wiped away, the bullet in his palm. Somehow he managed to lay Peter back down, and make it look like nothing happened before the nurses came rushing him and shooed him out of the room. His bloody hand was stuffed in his pocket, no one needed to see that, all he had to do now was play the worried lover. His eyes looked shocked as he watched from the hallway as they rushed Peter out of the room and off to another part of the hospital. _**You can look now Gabriel.**__ No, I'm quite content with ignoring you for the time being._ Sylar just knew that Gabriel wanted to be there, but he had to get rid of the damn bullet. Someone said something to him and he just moved past the speaker going into the bathroom and teleported back to his home. Sylar put the bullet in a drawer and washed his hand off before teleporting back only to be ushered to the surgery waiting area. Sylar sat there, staring at his hands. The only reason he had even done that was because some how he knew that Peter would be okay now that the damn thing was out of him. All that was left to do was wait, wait and hope. "Whoever did this…will pay."

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** This one is longer! Yay! Okay and that maybe partially because well...You'll see! :) It was fun writing this one!

* * *

_"Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there." -- Otomo No Yakamochi_

**Chapter Ten**

The steady beep, beep of the heart monitor was slowly lulling Gabriel to sleep as he sat by his lover's bedside, his hand in Peter's watching his face. Five hours, five long hours since Peter had been rushed into surgery, and Gabriel's only hope was that without the bullet inside of him, Peter would open his eyes. He prayed that Peter would open his eyes. Gabriel was unaware of his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep. It was welcomed, an escape from the reality that he was beginning to dread, not to mention the little voice inside his head that was driving him completely insane. When was the last time he had actually slept and had a good nights sleep? Not since Peter had been shot, that was certain. He didn't even want to begin to think of what his family was going to do when they would find out that Peter had been rushed into surgery. All Gabriel wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

_"Well, well, well it's about time you fell asleep Gabriel." His eyes widened staring at Sylar, his evil twin standing in front him. "God, I could feel how tired you were, but I could do nothing to get you to shut your eyes without your willing participation. Of course, you don't trust me so you would never let me take control just to allow you to sleep now would you?"_

_ "What do you want Sylar, can't I even sleep in peace?" Gabriel asked, his arms folded defensively over his chest. "Why can't you just leave me alone Sylar?"_

_ The smile that was on Sylar's lips made Gabriel shudder slightly. "Because Gabriel, I am you, as you are me. Without me, you would not exist and without you I would not exist." As Sylar took a step towards him, Gabriel stepped back. "Are you afraid of me Gabriel? Do you fear what I might do to our dear Peter?"_

_ "I'm not afraid of you, I don't want…I don't want him to leave because of you, because of what you are, what you do. That's what I fear Sylar. I don't want people to realize that we are the same person and lose everything Sylar, I've come so close to that already." Gabriel shook his head and stiffened at the hand on his cheek, looking into Sylar's cold eyes._

_ "I won't allow you to lose everything again Gabriel. No one will hurt Peter, no one will take him from us, but the person who did this to him will pay." Sylar's hand touched Gabriel's chest. "And you want that Gabriel, you want that more than you want Peter to stay by your side. It's burning inside, eating away at your very being. It's the reason you haven't been sleeping at night. Oh yes, you want to see this person pay Gabriel, but you're afraid, scared like a small child of the monster in the closet. It's time to let it out Gabriel, not all monsters are meant to be feared." Sylar moved behind Gabriel his hand resting on his shoulder, his mouth right by his ear. "Let me out Gabriel, let me out and I will get rid of that burning desire that is boiling up inside of you. You'll be innocent; no one will have to know that it's you. But I can help you Gabriel I can help our Peter. Let me do, what you know you cannot."_

_ Gabriel could almost hear the smirk in Sylar's voice, but his mind no longer felt like it was his own in that instance. What Sylar was saying made perfect sense, and he was right. Damn it, Sylar was right, he wanted whoever had hurt Peter to suffer, he wanted to see that person in pain. "Not now… Only when we know Peter is safe, only then…"_

_ "As you wish Gabriel…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Gabriel blinked awake, how long had he been asleep? It felt like it had been hours, but with a glance at the clock he saw it had barely been thirty minutes. He groaned, gently letting go of Peter's hand, as he stood up, moving to the window, looking outside. "What the hell is up with the weather?" he asked softly, looking up to more clouds. If the sun were shining, perhaps Gabriel wouldn't feel like he just made a deal with the devil. There was no remark from Sylar, and Gabriel was thankful for the moment of peace and quiet. The only sound Gabriel could hear besides the still steady beeping, was Peter's soft breathing. He looked back over at him, heading towards Peter and sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his hand, and brushing some hair from his face. "God, I miss you Peter," he whispered, still watching him. "I don't even know if you can hear me anymore." Gabriel smiled slightly shaking his head. "I need you Pete without you I feel…lost and lonely." He leaned forward kissed his head softly. "I love you Peter Petrelli…"

That was when he felt it, the pressure on his hand sending a sharp pain up his entire arm. Gabriel's eyes darted to where his hand was still holding Peter's, but his lover's hand wasn't clenching his hand, hell it was barely even holding his… Wait, Peter's fingers were wrapped around his hand; normally they just hung limply in his hand. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up and nearly started to cry when he saw Peter looking at him, eyes half open, and the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. Gabriel felt the tears coming and let them; his forehead resting against Peter's, their noses just barely touching. "Peter," he said softly, "oh thank god you're alright." As Peter opened his mouth to speak, Gabriel gently shushed him. "Don't, you need your rest." Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to Peter's lips, pulling back and moving to his chair beside his bed, holding Peter's hand again. The nurses would eventually come to check on him, and then they could see that Peter was all right or well awake at least.

_**He's awake?**_ Was that joy he heard in Sylar's voice? It couldn't be, the only time that Sylar was ever happy was when someone was dead at his feet. _Yes, he is, he opened his eyes._ Gabriel was unwilling to look away from Peter; fearful he might slip away again. _**Is he okay? Is he in pain? How is he doing? **__Sylar, too many questions at once and you can see for yourself._

His mind went blank before Sylar took off the glasses, looking at Peter with actual concern. _You really were worried about him… __**Yes Gabriel I was, I'm not some heartless monster bent on killing everyone that comes in my path. There's…something about him… It calms me. **_Sylar touched Peter's face, his fingers ghosting over his skin so not to startle him. If Peter saw him without his glasses, well Sylar was fairly certain that would cause just enough stress to scare the poor boy back into the Sleeping Beauty state he had been in. "Sleep Peter, I'll be right here when you wake up. You need your sleep." _But what if… __**I won't let him go back to the way he was Gabriel. I won't let him slip away. **_And Sylar meant that.

* * *

"We should have been called right away." The sound of the elder Petrelli brother brought Sylar out of his daze as he fumbled to shove his glasses back on his face. He ran a hand through his hair just as Nathan and his mother walked into the room. The look of pure disgust on Nathan's face when he met Sylar's eyes nearly made Sylar squirm. Nearly, he didn't actually squirm. "Of course you would be here."

"I was in getting my cast off Nathan and came to visit Peter afterwards. He was rushed into surgery and I have been here ever since," Sylar explained calmly, one leg tucked under the other, watching them both. "If you have a problem with me being here."

"I do have a problem with you being here Grayson. You are not his family, I am." Sylar was thankful that their mother had decided not to step into their 'discussion' yet because he was fairly certain what she had to say was nothing good. "You have corrupted my baby brother, turned him against us."

"Uh no I do believe that was you and your father that turned him against you and your family." His voice was still calm, just watching the other two people in the room. "The only thing I ever did was help him, and love him. I have never hurt him."

"He's sick."

"Yes, that is why he is in the hospital, can't you see him lying on the bed Petrelli or are you blind?"

"That's not what I meant Grayson."

"Oh so you are one of _those_ people. I bet you would even take your kids to the Hell House on Halloween. Does it make you feel important to crush all those who are below you?"

"One of _those_ people? I have Peter's best interests in mind, when he is well enough we will get him professional help."

"And I bet you also think that if the state allows GLBT people to get married people will then want to marry their hamsters or something like that too?"

The anger in Nathan's face was becoming more and more visible. "A marriage is between a man and a women, nothing more and I believe that it should stay that way."

"Well I believe that there is nothing wrong with sharing your bed with someone of the same gender. People should be free to love who they want, but we should draw the line at goats." It sent a feeling of great satisfaction to watch Nathan open and close his mouth like a fish gasping for air. There was a crowd growing outside Peter's room. _**This is turning out to be very enjoyable. **__I can see that. _"If you came here to debate politics then I suggest you leave Nathan, if you came to see your brother then you can stay. You upset him, you make him cry, I will make you leave." He stood up moving towards Nathan. "Don't think I won't." His gaze turned to Mrs. Petrelli. "Your son opened his eyes briefly about thirty minutes ago. He didn't say anything, I thought it best for him to save his strength for recovering."

Mrs. Petrelli was staring at him, saying nothing before she nodded. "Yes, thank you. I would like to spend time with my son."

Sylar smiled and gave a polite bow. _**I'm bowing to her, shoot me now Gabriel. **__No, I think I'm going to hold this over your head for a while. __**I hate you have I told you that lately? **__Not for a while.__** Well I do.**_ He straightened back up. "Then I will allow you both some privacy," he said sending a glare Nathan's way. "I must be heading home for a while anyways, I've been up almost all night." He was hinting to her his sleeping problem since her son had gone into the hospital. "I hope to see you again Mrs. Petrelli, maybe next time will be on more pleasant terms." With that Sylar left the room, the crowd standing outside the room all darted away. He stopped at the nurse's station motioning to one of them to come closer. When she did Sylar looked him dead in the eyes. "You watch Nathan Petrelli like a hawk. If he makes Peter upset, or makes him cry, get him out of there got it?" She nodded almost fearfully going to check on the Petrelli's. _How forceful of you Sylar. __**If she didn't believe that I was serious, she would have done nothing.**_ Sylar went into the nearest bathroom and teleported home.

"But for now Gabriel, we are going to sleep whether or not you like it," Sylar told Gabriel as he went for the bedroom. They both needed sleep, tomorrow was a new day and Sylar was sure that Gabriel would be able to sleep easier now that Peter was awake.

* * *

**Reviews are loved! And can you see why it got so long? It was fun!**

**The Hell House (which I made a reference too) comes up around Halloween is...I can't describe it. It's just bad. It's against homosexuality, abortion. Things like that it's bad. Google it if you want, they have a trailer for it.**

**The reference about goats is a quote from Elton John.**

**"There is nothing wrong with going to bed with someone of your own sex. People should be very free with sex, they should draw the line at goats." ~Elton John**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **And here's another chapter for you all! I hope you like it (and hope there's not too many mistakes :P )

* * *

_What I needed most was to love and to be loved, eager to be caught. Happily I wrapped those painful bonds around me; and sure enough, I would be lashed with the red-hot pokers or jealousy, by suspicions and fear, by burst of anger and quarrels._

_- St. Augustine 354-430, Numidian-born Bishop of Hippo, Theologian_

**Chapter Eleven**

Over the remaining time that Peter was in the hospital, Gabriel was almost always by his side. The only times he wasn't, was for his job and he counted the hours till he would return to Peter. Peter was growing stronger by the day, able to stay awake for longer and longer periods of time until he was able to stay awake for the day and sleep only at night. Sylar, however, had been making fun of him for being a hopeless romantic, but Gabriel had taken to ignoring him when he got childish, it seemed to be the only way to shut him up. Nathan, of course, had been trying constantly to get Peter to see the errors of his way, and ended up failing each and every time. Mrs. Petrelli was being nice to Gabriel, which he was sure was because she didn't want to lose Peter completely. Other people came and went, Dr. Suresh almost as much as Peter's family, but the doctor was mainly doing tests on him and Peter, all an effort to help them. So long as he didn't hurt Peter, Gabriel stayed out of Suresh's way.

But Gabriel was here for a different reason, today was the day that Peter could leave the hospital with strict rules. Peter would not be able to walk on his own and he had to attend all of his psychical therapy sessions, three times a week until his progress was improving. He was on a bunch of different medicines that he had to take with breakfast and dinner, and his bandages had to be changed twice a day during the time without the bandages; Peter would have to shower sitting down. _**Thank the stars for wheelchairs right Gabriel?**_ He ignored Sylar's remark as he waited by the hospital's entrance for the nurse to bring down Peter. He was pacing back and forth, hands in his pocket, eyes on the ground. _**What the hell is your problem; stop pacing your making me seasick. **__If you don't like it then why not just go away? __**Cause you secretly love me, you just deny it and hide it really well.**_ Gabriel didn't respond to that as he caught a glimpse of Peter being wheeled towards him by a nurse. He smiled and walked over to him. "Hey Peter."

Peter smiled slightly at him, wearing the pajamas that Gabriel had brought him and a pair of slippers. There were bags under his eyes, but his eyes seemed to dance when they saw Gabriel. "Hey," he said softly as Gabriel gave him a soft hug. "I just have to sign the discharge papers, then we can go." The sound of Peter's voice made his heart flutter, following him as the nurse brought him over to the desk and had him sign out. It was too long before Peter was in front of him again. "Can we go now? I'm just a tad sick of hospitals." Gabriel laughed softly and took him outside to their 'car', and teleported them both back home.

* * *

His whole body ached and his back was so stiff he could barely move it, so perhaps he shouldn't complain about not being allowed to walk and being confined to his wheelchair and bed. In the chair he didn't have to do anything, or well couldn't do much of anything, and he let Gabriel take care of him, but it was starting to drive him just a little bit insane. Thankfully, it was the day before Christmas Eve so while Gabriel was at work; Peter was able to decorate as best he could. And by decorate, he meant test to see if his powers were working and then use said powers to decorate the house. Never before had he been so thankful for flying a.k.a. not being in the wheelchair. It was more effort than he was really used to cause it still hurt to move. But he was able to decorate the tree fairly easily, and then clean up. The white lights on the tree sparkled like stars, the star at the top of the tree shining the brightest of them all, the ornaments would wait till Gabriel got home.

As he settled back down in his chair, he heard the click of the key unlocking the door and glanced towards it as Gabriel walked in, snow clinging to his hair, two large bags in his arms. "Let me help you," Peter said, wheeling himself over to Sylar and taking one of the bags, setting it in his lap. Gabriel kissed the top of his head and Peter followed him into the living room. "How was work?"

"Just a lot of signing papers, I got off early and did some last minute Christmas shopping," Gabriel told him as he set the bag down taking out the gift-wrapped presents. "The bag on your lap is ones from your family Pete, your mother dropped them off today at my office."

Peter frowned and looked in the bag, taking out the boxes. The one from Nathan he set aside, he might open later, might not. The others were from his mother and the Bennett family. With a small smile, Peter wheeled over to the tree and set the packages under it. "Starting to finally look like Christmas," Peter said and looked over at Gabriel. He hadn't had a chance to get Gabriel a present yet; hell he wasn't even sure what he would want. "Hey Gabriel, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I already got what I wanted," Gabriel told him moving over to Peter's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're safe, back home, and not in the hospital. There's nothing more I could want, or even ask for Peter." As sweet as what Gabriel said was, Peter thought it was rather corny. He wanted to give Gabriel something, a present, and the man wasn't helping at all with what he could possibly give him. When Gabriel saw his frown. "What? Peter I really don't need anything."

"I didn't ask what you need, I asked what you would like," Peter said with a smile. "But since you're not giving me any ideas I guess I'll just have to improvise." The look on Gabriel's face was priceless; a mix between fear and curiosity could be seen in his eyes. "I'm gonna go shower before dinner. The Chinese food guy should be here soon to drop off the food." Peter wheeled himself into the bathroom as Gabriel laughed behind him.

For a couple of minutes, Peter stared at the tub, it mocked him, reminded him that it was still painful for him to stand and move. He reached forward, turning on the water, the tub filling up with hot water, he liked it hot, felt relaxing on his sore muscles. After he had come home, Gabriel had helped him into the bathtub the first couple of times till Peter was used to getting out of his chair and into the tub. Slowly, Peter lifted himself up and out of the chair and onto the edge of the tub before he kicked off his clothes. He trailed his fingers in the water, watching the liquid swirl around at the movement, his other hand turning off the water. Peter lowered himself into the water and sighed, the water stinging at his still healing wound to his back. His eyes were closed, allowing the water to soak away the stiffness in his muscles as a thought occurred to him. Gabriel _had_ mentioned that all he wanted was him safe and healthy…did that include walking? Peter looked at his feet and wiggled his toes, moving his legs, stretching out his muscles that he hadn't used in a while. It was painful, but it became to ebb away as his muscles became loose. It was the next part he was worried about, reaching forward and turning off the water, gathering up his courage. This would either work or end with him being brought back to the hospital.

Peter gripped the sides of the tub once the water was all gone and lifted himself out. He had decided it best for him to be dry (and not naked) when he tried to put weight on his legs. It took him a couple minutes to get dry and dressed before he took a deep breath. Bracing himself on the edge of the sink, Peter stood up. His legs shook, and he nearly fell face first onto the counter, but he stood strong. His arms were locked in place as he let his legs get used to bearing his weight again. As he took another deep breath, Peter let go of the counter, and stood on his own, his legs shook a bit, but he didn't fall. _Well, it's a start,_ he thought with a smile, hooking the chair with his foot and rolling it towards him and sitting back down.

"Pete you alright in there?" Gabriel called from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Peter said and opened the rolling out and into the living room where Gabriel was. "See? Perfectly fine." With a smile he managed to wiggle his way onto the couch and lay down, his head in Gabriel's lap. "What are you watching?" he asked looking towards the TV.

"Some Christmas movie," Gabriel told him, his finger starting to stroke his hair absentmindedly. Peter's eyes fluttered closed at the touch, his hand resting on Gabriel's leg. He was tired, and it was only a matter of time before Peter was asleep on the couch.

* * *

_**Can I?**_ The sound of Sylar's voice in his head startled him for a moment, not having heard it in so long. _No Sylar, he's still…fragile. __**A porcelain doll that we must protect. I wouldn't hurt him Gabriel. **__Sylar please, just…just leave it alone till a later time. Just be patient, when he's stronger. __**Of course Gabriel, I will wait. **_Had Sylar just agreed with him? It was rare that the man ever agreed with Gabriel. A part of him knew, that Sylar would wait, because it had to do with Peter.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** A new chapter! Yay! Hope you like it!

* * *

_Some days we forget_

_To look around us_

_Some days we can't see_

_The joy that surrounds us_

_So caught up inside ourselves_

_We take when we should give._

_So for tonight we pray for_

_What we know can be._

_And on this day we hope for_

_What we still can't see._

_It's up to us to be the change_

_And even though we all can still do more_

_There's so much to be thankful for._

_Thankful by Josh Groban_

**Chapter Twelve**

The night before Christmas, Gabriel had treated Peter to a home cooked dinner and a visit from his mother. Peter was happy that Gabriel trusted her enough to come near him, and was able to thank her for the presents, and enjoy a meal that wasn't take out food or made in a restaurant. That night after his mother had left, Peter went to bed before Gabriel as usual, it seemed like he was almost always tired. But he always woke up in Gabriel's arms, and if he woke up before Gabriel, he would simply lie there and watch his lover, studying his face. This morning, Christmas morning, was different because Peter was already awake, showered, dressed and out of bed.

He should be happy, it was Christmas morning, and he was with the man he loved, but…but there was something gnawing at the back of his mind, a sense of unease and worry, like someone was watching him. The feeling started about two days after he had been released from the hospital, he would be alone in the room, but felt like someone was standing right behind him. Several times, he had thought he heard someone call his name, when no one was home except for him. The logical and smarter side of him kept reminding him that he should tell Gabriel maybe get some sort of extra security for their apartment, or at least a dog. People don't break into places when there's a dog present the barking would normally scare them away. Or it could be something else…and that thought frightened him even more than the idea of being attacked again.

Every so often when Peter would look into Gabriel's eyes there was something primal, something animalistic and dangerous lurking in them. A wild and untamed beast that was waiting to break out, biding its time until the right moment. It had to be Sylar; there was no other explanation for the look in Gabriel's eyes. Peter took a breath, the rich scent of the coffee brewing filling his nose, as he heard Gabriel get up, the floor creaking slightly under the man's weight. Peter could just see the look on his face when he would see the empty bed and empty wheel chair. Gabriel's footsteps sounded rushed as Peter looked towards the bedroom with a smile on his face. Gabriel stared at him, eyes wide with surprise and worry. "Peter, you're…"

With a nod, Peter carefully walked over to him, it was still painful to move, and he put his arms around Gabriel's shoulders, kissing his cheek. "Merry Christmas Gabriel," he said softly, looking into Gabriel's eyes. His muscles tensed as Gabriel wrapped his arms around his body, the quick flash of the beast that lived inside Gabriel was in his eyes for a moment, but Peter shook it off. "I made breakfast, or well coffee."

"Coffee is good." There was a chuckle in Gabriel's voice as he made his way into the kitchen, one arm around Peter's middle. He watched him pour two mugs worth of coffee, and Peter added milk and sugar into his own while Gabriel drank it black. "Ready to open presents?"

"You better not have bought me anything," Peter grumbled as he made his way into the living room and plopped down on the couch, mug in hand. His eyes followed Gabriel as the man sat in the chair beside him, and the present opening began. There was a smile on Peter's lips as he opened the brightly colored boxes. From his mother there were two presents, a picture frame, and a box of homemade chocolate chip cookies along with the recipe. His mother must have realized that he and Gabriel rarely used their kitchen except for the microwave and coffee pot. There were cards from some people, the Bennett family, and one from Suresh much to his surprise. There were two boxes from Gabriel. The smile turned into a frown as he looked inside the boxes, one had two empty bowls, and the other had a leash. "Um…Gabriel?"

Gabriel laughed and stood up, leaving the room for a minute. Peter's eyes widened when he came back into the room, an Akita puppy in his arms. The little ball of fur was tawny colored with a black muzzle, white chest, belly, and paws. The most adorable thing Peter had seen. Gabriel set the puppy in his lap, and the dog instantly started to wag his tail, licking Peter's hand as he ran his fingers through the soft fur. "I figured this little guy can stay with you while I'm at work, so you don't feel alone." Peter looked up at Gabriel, his eyes dancing with joy. "I'm glad you like him, Peter," Gabriel told him as he sat beside Peter. He snuggled up to the other man and stroked his puppy, smiling softly. "What are you going to call him?"

For a moment, Peter was silent, thinking. "Tesla," he said softly and looked at Gabriel who had a very confused look on his face. "It has letters from all our names. Yours, mine…" His voice drifted off, looking back at the puppy. "And his…" Peter could feel Gabriel tense. "I want to talk to him Gabriel."

Gabriel sighed and put his arms around Peter, the puppy chewing on his sleeve. "I don't know Peter, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Peter met his gaze. "But, if you're sure… Tonight. No sooner."

* * *

There was a war raging inside Gabriel as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Of all the things Peter could ask of him, why the hell would he ask to talk to Sylar? The man who had turned his life into a living nightmare and nearly killed a member of his own family? In the mirror, he met Sylar's gaze, the other man smirking at him. "I swear to God if you hurt him Sylar I will throw myself off a cliff, and if I happen to live through that I'll find a way to make sure you _never_ come back. You got it?"

Sylar waved his hand and shook his head. "Honestly Gabriel I don't know what you are so worried about. Peter is the one who wants to talk to me remember? I was being a good boy and waiting until you gave me the okay, but dear sweet Peter insisted." The smirk was back on his lips. "Or are you ashamed of me Gabriel? Is that your big secret?"

"No."

"You're still afraid that I'm going to hurt him aren't you?"

"No I'm afraid that you're going to do something that will make him hate me."

Silence. Gabriel looked up from the sink and into the mirror, his hair was a complete mess, going every which way and falling into his face. "He's a drug Gabriel, there's something…something about him. I want to…I don't have to." The strain in Sylar's voice made Gabriel frown. "I would never…never hurt him Gabriel."

"Alright then," Gabriel sighed and took off his glasses, placing them carefully on a shelf in the medicine cabinet. "Remember what I said Sylar." His vision blurred and the world faded from sight.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me?" Peter glanced up from getting the puppy settled into his little bed, snuggled up with one of Peter's old t-shirts, to find Sylar leaning against the doorframe, watching him with eyes that seemed to stare right into his very being, a predator's eyes. Slowly, Peter stood up, a finger pressed to his lips pointing to the dog before heading into the bedroom, brushing up against Sylar. He heard the door close behind him, turning to face Sylar. "Now then Peter, why did you want to speak to me? You certainly startled poor Gabriel when you asked."

"Why?"

Sylar frowned, tilting his head, shifting his weight to his other foot. "Why what Peter? There are so many questions I'm sure you have." He examined his fingernails. "Why have I not killed you? Why have I not killed your dear brother and father? Why I not vanished to find the son of bitch who hurt you? Why am I putting up with Gabriel? Tell me if I'm getting close." At the look on Peter's face, Sylar sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "In order then. I haven't killed you because Gabriel said he'd throw himself off a cliff if I hurt you, which is also the answer to the second question as well. I haven't gone off on the hunting spree because I made a deal with Gabriel that when you are better I can find the person who did this, though I'm sure you'd both prefer it if I didn't kill the bastard. And I'm putting up with Gabriel because…" His voice faded his eyes darting away from Peter's face. _Damn it get your act together Sylar, why the hell can't you answer it's a simple one?__** Cause I don't want to admit it…**_ "Because if he's unhappy then I won't get any peace from him."

A frown formed on Peter's face, folding his arms over his chest defensively. What was up with Sylar? The pause…it was as if he was thinking of what to say to him, did he tell the truth? No…he probably didn't, Peter had noticed that when people lie, they would advert their gaze, like how Sylar did. _But he's not killing…Sylar's a killer, why wouldn't he be killing people?_ The silence between them was tense before Peter cautiously moved towards Sylar, uncrossing his arms. "Tell me the truth…" he said softly, standing directly in front of him, looking into his eyes. "Look at me, and tell me the truth Sylar."

Every bone in Sylar's body told him to step back, to get away from Peter, but god… He was even more breathtaking up close, and those eyes… Sylar held his gaze, neither of them moved. The silence stretched on, and Sylar wanted to push Peter away from him. The soft touch of Peter's hands on his shoulders nearly sent him through the roof from the spark and warmth from his touch. His breath caressed Sylar's lips their eyes were closed. "Peter," Sylar warned, his hand resting on the boy's chest. They were so close, just a few more centimeters and…

"I'm not afraid of you," Peter whispered as his lips brushed against Sylar's, wrapping his arms around Sylar's neck as Sylar put his arms around Peter's waist, holding the soft, gentle kiss. "I'm not afraid…"

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**

_this is for Peter thinking!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** A quick filler chapter!

* * *

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace_

**Chapter Thirteen**

His eyes stared up at the dark ceiling, one arm wrapped around Peter's shoulders, the other behind his head. Peter's head was resting on Sylar's bare chest, sleeping lightly, his breath tickling his skin. Thoughts were racing through Sylar's eyes, the ticking; the goddamn ticking. Carefully, he pulled away from Peter, giving him the pillow to cuddle up to, and quietly going up the roof in nothing but the black pants Gabriel had been wearing.

Tick, Tick, Tick

Sylar ran a hand through his dark hair, staring out over the sleeping city. That old feeling was coming back, the need, the desire, it was building up inside of him like a volcano that would erupt violently and deadly. The muscles in his hand clenched, his gaze hard, cold. _Sylar, what's wrong? __**Not now Gabriel, I'm currently trying not go on a killing spree. Fuck, I don't know if I can do this…**_

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick

_Sylar, think about Peter. _

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick

_**I am! It's not helping! I think of him and I see him lying on the ground with the bullet hole in his back in a pool of blood. That person is going to pay, I'll fucking rip them to shreds. **_

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick

_Sylar don't. _

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick

_**Sorry daddy, not this time.**_ The headache from Gabriel trying to take back control was nearly debilitating. The ticking, it was growing worse. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, trying to silence Gabriel. It was too much. Sylar vanished from the roof top.

* * *

**Reviews are loved! **

**when I wrote this all the "Tick"s had slash mark through them.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Midterms are over and I am free! Hope you like this chapter ^^

* * *

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Numb by Linkin Park_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Peter's eyes darted from his watch to the door and back again. An hour ago he had woken up to the sounds of Tesla whimpering, and yapping at the door. There was no sign of the man he loved. Peter was completely alone, again. His heart raced as he paced back and forth, Tesla in his arms, holding the puppy close. Where could Gabriel have gone? Had something bad happened? God he was so worried. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and Peter pressed his fingers to his lip, glancing down at them. The tips of his fingers were covered in blood, damn it he had been chewing his lip too hard. "What do you say Tesla, how about we go for a walk?" Peter grinned when the puppy barked and wagged his tail, bounding over to the door. Once Tesla was on his leash, they headed outside, walking down the sidewalk, Peter's free hand in his pocket, wrapped around his cell phone with the hope that Gabriel would call him. But he didn't.

As he walked, the air grew colder and Peter's mind began to wander. There was something…missing something felt like it was missing from his life. His family perhaps? Hell, his mother didn't really approve of his 'lifestyle choice' and silently he could feel her eyes studying him, wondering 'why, why did my precious son end up like this?' Same old, same old. Peter was simply happy that his father wasn't around to be apart of the newest family drama. If he had been, Peter wouldn't have been surprised if it was _his father_ that had shot him. He sighed softly stopping to sit on a bench just outside the park, running his fingers through Tesla's soft fur. Once he was all better, he could return to work which would thankfully give him something to do all day besides watching soap operas and talk shows. _At least the weather is nice enough,_ Peter thought smiling down at Tesla, kissing the puppy's nose.

"Peter."

His muscles tensed, he knew that voice all too well. How could he not, he had grown up with the owner of that voice? But his brother was the last person that Peter wanted to see right then. Slowly, Peter looked up at Nathan, the man standing in front of him, hands in the pocket of his coat. "What do you want Nathan?" Peter asked sourly, holding Tesla just a bit closer.

"Just to talk to you. I'm worried about you Peter. It's about that man-" Nathan started to say taking a step towards his brother when Peter raised his hand and shook his head. "What?"

"I don't want to hear it Nathan and if you've come here to lecture me you might as well leave cause I won't listen." He dropped his gaze, fingering Tesla's collar "Why can't you just understand?"

"Pete, listen to me, Grayson is not who you think he is."

"I don't care Nathan," Peter said as he stood up, puppy in his arms, his eyes glaring at his brother. "I just don't care!" Peter lowered his gaze. "I could hear things…when I was in the hospital…I was aware, but I couldn't move, couldn't open my eyes…"

"Pete…"

"I heard you Nathan! I heard everything you said to Gabriel about us about me!" He shook his head; his dark locks brushing against the sides of his face as he glanced back up at his brother. "You think I'm sick, you think he turned me against you. Guess what I'm not sick, I was born this way brother. I am gay. Deal with it because you can't change me." As he turned his back on his brother and started to walk away, Peter froze spinning around and dropping Tesla just as Nathan flew at him, colliding with Peter, sending him flying backwards into the tree. Peter's feet hit the tree and he sprung forward, snatching up his puppy and flying off into the sky, knowing that Nathan wasn't all that far behind him. "!" Peter growled under his breath, he wasn't at his full strength and Nathan was gaining on him, he needed help. _Help!_ He called out desperately, praying that Gabriel would hear him.

_**Peter, what's wrong?**_

_Chasing me, can't get away…tell later help now!_

_**Get to Kirby Plaza I have a plan.**_

Peter veered sharply, speeding off towards the plaza, his hands shielding Tesla from harm and from the wind. He didn't need to look back to know that his brother was still flying after him. His feet hit the hard pavement in an ally just next to Kirby Plaza. Shit, he was lucky they weren't seen, it wasn't like it was dark or anything, and it was broad daylight. Nathan must be pissed off at him to risk 'exposure' like that. The sound of his brother landing behind him made Peter jump and whip around, one hand hanging by his side ready to attack his own brother, ready to defend himself. "Stop running Peter, just give it up and let us help you."

"Help me…? You want to help me?! Ha, that's a good one, you want to send me to some program so that they can turn me straight right?" Peter held Tesla tighter, the puppy was growling in his arms. "Just leave me alone Nathan."

"I can't do that Pete, you're becoming a problem for me." The distaste in Nathan's voice made Peter want to start crying, it sounded so much like how his father had talked to him. "Perhaps dad did have the right approach with you." The fear that was coursing through Peter's veins multiplied as he backed away from his brother, eyes widening. "I'm sorry Peter."

The sudden, low, cruel chuckled made the brothers freeze. Peter glanced towards the owner of the laugh and felt his blood run cold. The figure that was shadowed approached them, baseball cap shielding his eyes. "Must be my lucky day, both of the Petrelli brothers ready and ripe for the taking." There was a sigh that Peter could only think was filled with…desire, want. "God, how I would love to see you both tick, and now, I have my chance." A hand shot out and Peter was thrown back against the wall, Tesla falling to the ground and scampering under the dumpster, Nathan was pinned against the wall opposite again. "Two brothers, no relationships like it, the bond between brothers."

"Leave him alone Sylar!" Peter heard himself growl. Did he really just say that? Was he really stupid enough to provoke him?

The dark animalistic eyes turned and fixed on Peter, sending a chill down his spine as the other man approached him. "You'd sacrifice yourself for your big brother? How sweet." The grin that played across Sylar's face as his hand gripped Peter's chin made a blush form on his cheeks, tears form in his eyes. Sylar glanced over his shoulder at Nathan. "You get to watch as your baby brother suffers, but no sounds, or the rest of your family will be next." The wurring sound, the pain that shot through Peter's entire body was debilitating and all he could do to keep from screaming, was to bite down on his lip, hard. Or…There is another option."

"What, tell me." Was that panic in his brother's voice?

"For the next week." Peter gulped when he saw the look in Sylar's eyes. "Your dear sweet brother is mine."

"No way in hell would I let you-"

"It's that or he dies and the rest of your family die Nathan Petrelli. Make your choice. Him or your family."

Peter didn't have to look at his brother's face to know what his decision was as far as Peter was concerned, Nathan saw this as his way out. "Very well then. Leave. Now." His head throbbed, but the sounds of his brother's vanishing footsteps he could still make out as blood trickled down the side of his face. "Peter…" His vision was fuzzy, it felt like he wasn't even in his body, but could feel himself in Sylar's arms. "Let's get you home…" He could make out the sounds of him calling Tesla back over to them, and felt the weight of the puppy on his chest. He could make out Sylar whispering 'I'm sorry' before he passed out in his arms. Peter never noticed the blood that covered Sylar's hands.

* * *

_Oh yes brilliant plan Sylar, remind me the next time that you want to help Peter to say no. We're going to be lucky if the Petrelli's don't report him missing. _"And say what Gabriel?" Sylar asked as he laid Peter on the couch, taking off Tesla's leash and letting the puppy run around the apartment. "That he was kidnapped by a crazed psychopath who can cut someone's skull off with a wave of his hand? They won't say anything…" Carefully, Sylar took a washcloth wet with warm water, and gently wiped the wound on Peter's forehead. _God, that looks painful…_ Sylar nodded, wishing desperately he could heal that wound, wishing he could take away the pain. "He's gonna hate me when he wakes up." _It got his brother away from him Sylar. _"Different reason…"

Sylar stood up and went into the bathroom, tossing the washcloth into the basket, and rinsing the blood from his hands. If Peter ever found out what he had done…God Sylar didn't want to think about what would happen if Peter did. Sylar couldn't fight it, the urge, and the need. It was coming back and he wasn't sure how much longer he could suppress it.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** A quick chapter for you all. Hope you like it!

* * *

_You are the butter to my bread; you are the breath to my life._

_~Paul Child from Julie and Julia _

**Chapter Fifteen**

The scent of garlic and marinara sauce filled the room, causing Peter's eyes to flutter open from the sleep he had been in. It was deep and Peter would have probably stayed in it if the rumbling beast inside his stomach hadn't woken him up from the dreamland that he had once occupied. The warm blanket that was draped over his body was pushed aside as he sat up slowly, remembering the 'trauma' he had just suffered to his head. His finger hesitantly brushed against the bandaged around his forehead, must have been Gabriel. He squinted his eyes against the light coming from the kitchen, his gaze coming to rest on Gabriel's back in front of the stove. "Gabriel…?" His voice was soft, barely more than a whisper.

The man turned towards him looking over at him. "You're awake," he said and walked over to Peter. "How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked as Peter felt his hand cautiously touched the top of his head. Peter held his breath as Gabriel carefully peered under the bandages. "At least your regenerative powers appear to be coming back…it's almost gone."

"Pasta?" Peter asked his stomach growling again causing Gabriel to let out a light hearted laugh. "You cooked?" If Gabriel had cooked, Peter wasn't sure if he was willing to risk his stomach and try eating it. He must have had a fearful look on his face because Gabriel started to laugh as he brought over a plate of pasta, offering it to Peter.

"I picked it up from the store, I don't exactly trust my cooking skills beyond waffles," he told him before kissing the top of Peter's head. "Eat up Peter, you need your strength to heal."

"I'm starting to become quite sick of being injured," Peter mumbled as he tucked into the pasta letting out a happy noise at the yummy taste. "Yummy."

"Is that a technical word?" Gabriel asked as he got himself a plate and sat beside Peter.

He simply stuck his tongue out at him, and waved his fork. "Of course yummy is a technical term, people have been saying it since they could talk!" That earned another laugh from Gabriel. "What?"

"You. You had your skull cut into, will probably be reported missing by your dear family, and here you are sitting here explaining the definition of 'yummy' as a technical term. It's cute Pete." Peter gave Gabriel an indignant look before continuing to eat his food. "Don't worry, babe, I won't let anything happen to you. Just a week of being indoors and out of sight and you're free."

Peter nodded, mouthful of pasta before he blinked. Babe? Was that some sort of new pet name? Once he had swallowed his food, Peter tilted his head. "Babe? You've never called me that before."

"It was either baby and babe, or sweet pea and cutie pie." Peter's cheeks flushed pink as he stuffed his mouth full of pasta again. "I'm guessing you prefer the former?" When Peter said nothing, Gabriel grinned. "That's a yes." The blush on Peter's cheeks darkened as Gabriel leaned forward brushing his lips against Peter's pink cheeks. "Have a good nap?"

"If I could sleep for another six hours I'd be right as rain," Peter said with a grin, finishing his last bits of pasta before slowly standing up, wavering slightly on his legs. "Damn it I had just gotten back to be able to walk on my own." He paused before turning and glaring at Gabriel. "No you don't have to carry me, I am perfectly capable of maneuvering to the bathroom all on my own." With that, Peter left the room heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Gabriel let his eyes linger on Peter's retreating form for just a moment longer than he normally did. There was an instant when he wanted desperately to pull Peter back onto the couch and hold him, cover his face with soft, light kisses, but he had thought better of it. As he sighed, he stood up, putting their dirty dishes in the dishwasher, listening to the sound of the shower, his heart beginning to race. He paused before quietly heading into the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom, his eyes watching Peter through the curtain. Steam was starting to fill the room, his eyes tracing Peter's outline, each aspect of his form that he could see.

"You going to stand there or join me?" Gabriel jumped at the voice, blinking his eyes a couple of times and looking towards the shower to see Peter staring out at him, hair plastered to his head from the water. There was the faintest hint of a smile on Peter's lips. "Well?"

A smile took shape on Gabriel's face as he took off his glasses placing them carefully on the counter before removing his clothes, leaving them on the floor. He slipped in behind Peter, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Peter pressed a light kiss to his skin. "Love you Peter Petrelli."

Peter leaned his head on Gabriel's. "Love you too Gabriel Gray."

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** And it's flash back time! I hope you like it ^^

* * *

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you_

_I'm difficult,_

_Hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress,_

_Can't show up on time,_

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Ten years ago_

Peter Petrelli glanced around the cafeteria of his high school. A person's senior year was suppose to be the best year of high school, a year to remember, but all Peter wanted to do was escape. Between the harassment in the locker room and all the crap he was dealing with at home, there was nothing Peter would rather do than run away so he could just be free from all the problems. But that was not what a responsible person would do, and Peter was determined to finish out his senior year with a bang so to speak. Not to mention…maybe see that guy who helped him in the locker room a couple of weeks ago again. Gabriel? Yes that was his name, Gabriel Gray. Yes, they had been hanging out more recently, but there were times when Peter wouldn't even see him around the school grounds, and this appeared to be one of those times. The knot that formed in his stomach made him feel sick, his lunch bag in his arms, and backpack on his back. He felt alone; he didn't exactly have many friends so when a hand touched his shoulder, Peter nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around to see… "Gabriel!"

"Sorry I'm late Peter," the other male said with a smile, leading Peter over to the table that he had found for the two of them by the window. "I left my lunch money in my locker so I had to run and get it before I was able to get food, and look I even got you this." Peter smiled when Gabriel held up the brownie from his tray of food as he sat down across from him. "I know just how much you _love_ brownies," Gabriel explained pushing the brown square of deliciousness over to him.

"Thanks," Peter replied softly, opening up his lunch bag and taking out his peanut butter sandwich, starting to eat quietly. A part of him hoped that Gabriel wouldn't notice the fact that he was wearing a long sleeve shirt when it was so hot out.

Just as he was about to take a bite, a hand closed around his wrist and Peter paused, looking into Gabriel's dark eyes that were studying him from behind the glasses. "What happened Peter…?" Peter just shook his head, going back to his sandwich, making sure his mouth was always full so he couldn't answer the question. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Gabriel; he did, just not in front of the entire school. People overhear things in the cafeteria, sometimes not on purpose, but Peter didn't want to risk it. "Later then." Peter nodded, cheeks bulging full of his food, giving him a resemblance to a chipmunk. "Chew and swallow Pete."

Peter grinned, making him look even more ridiculous than he already did. He swallowed the food in his mouth. "How were your classes?" It seemed like such a normal question, but Peter was at a loss for anything else to ask/say. At the look Gabriel gave him, Peter started to fidget. "What?"

"Honestly, you couldn't come up with anything better to ask?"

"No…not really…"

Gabriel laughed and shook his head, smiling. "Well, I have something I'd like to ask you."

"What?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Peter, who at the time had just bitten into the brownie, coughed and swallowed part of it whole. Gabriel was by his side in the next instant, lightly rubbing his back, until his coughing stopped. "You all right?" he asked, offering Peter a water bottle.

He gave a slight nod, taking a drink from the bottle. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said softly, taking deep breaths of air.

"Well…? You never answered my question…" The nerves that Peter could hear in Gabriel's voice matched the fluttering of Peter's heart. He had never even thought about going out with Gabriel before, of course he would love to, but…what would the rest of the school think? Hell, Peter didn't even want to think about what his own family would say. "Peter, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe. Who cares what everyone else thinks, I don't. Yours is the only opinion that matters, your happiness is all that matters. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Slowly, Peter glanced at Gabriel, looking into his eyes. "My answer," he said softly a small smile forming on his lips. Gabriel was right, what did it matter what the rest of the world thought so long as they were happy. Peter knew that Gabriel would keep him safe from anything and everything that could possibly happen to them. "Is yes."

* * *

They were walking in the park, Gabriel's arm around Peter's waist, having somehow managed to convince the younger boy to cut the last hour of school so they could talk. Peter knew what Gabriel wanted him to talk about as they sat down on a bench in a fairly deserted area. His eyes were on the ground as Gabriel lightly grasped his sleeve, tugging it up his arm gently. Peter's pale skin had several large, dark, black and blue bruises in the shape of a hand on his forearm. "Damn it Peter, what the hell happened?"

Peter flinched at the anger in Gabriel's voice. "Dad got drunk, decided to make sure I knew that boys don't do things like cook while I was making my lunch last night," Peter said quietly, glancing away from him as he pulled his sleeve back down. "I'm fine Gabriel, it doesn't even hurt anymore." The arm he felt placed around his shoulders was very comforting as Peter leaned back against Gabriel, falling quiet.

"You should report him Pete."

"Who would believe me? My dad is someone basically everyone knows, who would believe that he did this to me? They would probably think I did it to myself as a way to get attention because I'm so clearly jealous of my older brother that I just snapped." At the snort that came from Gabriel, Peter smiled slightly. "See my point?"

As Gabriel placed a soft kiss to the top of Peter's head, his eyes closed. "Doesn't mean that I won't help you Peter, I won't let this continue… I swear if it gets worse…"

"I leave and go to your place and stay with you," Peter told him softly, resting his head on Gabriel's shoulder, shifting slightly so that the arm around his shoulders was around his chest. He hugged onto Gabriel's arm as if should he let go, he would fade away. "I promise…"

"If you don't I'll come get you."

"Thank you Gabriel…" Peter whispered softly, pressing closer to the other male.

"You're welcome Peter."

* * *

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you_

_According to You by __Orianthi_

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Back in present day. Hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

_I have discovered that all human evil comes from this, man's being unable to sit still in a room. ~Blaise Pascal_

**Chapter Seventeen**

_One week later (Present day)_

Sylar's eyes stared at the sleeping form of Peter Petrelli, the cut that marred his forehead made him flinch at the memory. That had been his doing, as had so much other pain in the man's life, how the hell did Peter put up with him? Why? The pang of guilt that stabbed him the chest reminded him of the fact that Peter wasn't in love with him, but Gabriel, not him. He couldn't just sit there in the dark depths of Gabriel's mind it was suffocating him. Sylar felt like a caged animal on display at a zoo, something that was simply there for amusement. There was nothing keeping Peter loyal to him, there was no reason that…

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Damn the ticking noise, damn it to hell and back again. Sylar pressed his palm against his forehead, hard with a sense of desperation. There was nothing for him; there was no reason for him to behave. Peter loved Gabriel, but not Sylar. He was the monster that Peter feared and hated. He was the heartless creature that Petrelli wanted to kill in order to save the world. He was the enemy, so why the hell should he behave? Quietly so not to wake up the sleeping person in the bed, Sylar got dressed, running a hand through his hair, slicking it back. The…boy…would never have to know, he could go on with his happy little life with Gabriel for as long as Sylar's…problem would be kept a secret.

It was only moments later that Sylar was gone a baseball cap on his head, stalking the dark streets. The ticking was growing louder and louder. He had to do something, oh… He needed to feel it, had to feel the rush that came as he sliced a person's skull clean open. Needed to hear the screams of pain, to feel the blood on his hands. The bill of the hat shaded his eyes, but they studied each person's face that passed him. Not that many people were out and about; he needed a new idea, a new way to kill. How he normally did was too memorable and everyone knew who did it. Bring back an old legend perhaps. As one of the many working girls walked by, the thought, the image, the idea took shape in his head, and he followed them, the grin on his face like that of a tiger cornering its prey.

* * *

Peter woke with a start when an arm smacked him in the face. His eyes shot open, jumping from the bed, glancing around. There was no one but Gabriel and Tesla in the room, no strange intruder. Gabriel's arm, however, was lying exactly where Peter's face had just been. His skin stung, but there was no real damage. Yet as Peter watched Gabriel, the man tossed and turned, mumbling in his sleep something incoherently. The frown that graced Peter's lips held concern for his partner, what would cause him to toss and turn like that? What would cause him to talk in his sleep? His eyes darted to the clock, it was almost 5 AM, and Peter didn't see the point in going back to sleep, it was his first day back at work, and the week long confinement was over. His family knew that he was okay since Peter had called them the previous night. From his drawer, he took out his scrubs heading into the bathroom to get ready. As he showered, Peter decided that he would leave a note for Gabriel, just to let him know that he was at work and when he would be home.

Once he was showered, dressed, and ready for work, Peter wrote Gabriel a quick note, and put out a bowl of food for Tesla before he left. Gabriel would have probably protested Peter walking to work, but Peter wanted the exercise and the fresh air was something Peter had been longing for, even thought New York's air wasn't always the cleanest. It felt nice to get out and stretch his muscles, but on the way to the hospital, Peter paused as the sounds of sirens caught his attention. Up a head, an area around an ally was blocked off by yellow crime scene tape, police standing around keeping people from getting anywhere near the scene. Peter glanced down the area, the ground and walls were covered with blood, and the bodies were covered with white sheets, it made him shudder involuntarily. With the image of the blood bath still fresh in his mind, Peter went to work.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** So...I wrote this chapter like...two days ago, had it done and ready to post. I deleted half of it cause I decided not to test people's reactions :) I figured it would be smart thing to do at this current point in time when I can't write the next chapter the next day. So enjoy!

* * *

_There's another world inside of me_

_That you may never see_

_There're secrets in this life_

_That I can't hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness_

_There's a light that I can't find_

_Maybe it's too far away..._

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down_

**Chapter Eighteen **

It was the end of Peter's shift and he was just pulling his coat back on to start the walk home, when there was a knock on the door to the faculty longue in which Peter's coat was. Glancing towards the door a smile formed on his face. "Mohinder," he said turning to shake his hand with a grin on his face. "It's good to see you, I feel like I haven't seen anyone in such a long time."

"I'm just glad to see you standing on your own two feet Peter," the Indian man said with a nod, giving Peter's outstretched hand a firm shake. "How are you feeling?" A frown appeared on his lips, his eyes focusing on the scar on Peter's forehead. "Did you have a run in with Sylar?" Peter glanced to the side and gave a nod, not saying anything. "And you're alright?"

"I'm standing here am I not?" Peter asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets, tilting his head. "Mohinder, I am fine, there's nothing wrong with me." At the look the other man gave him. "Okay no I'm not fine, my brother sold me out to Sylar to keep the rest of our family safe. Not that I really objected, but he is my brother and still my family…" His voice faded off, thinking.

"Your family is safe Peter, they were very worried about you."

"And I guess they turned to you to find out what could be done to help me? Look Mohinder, I'm not this fragile person that everyone seems to think I am. I held my own just fine before I was shot, and yes I'm not back to my full strength, but I will be and then I can get back to what I was doing before hand."

"You mean living a normal life until something goes wrong in which case you will become the hero that everyone wants?"

"Something along that lines," Peter said with a smile heading out of the building, Mohinder walking right by his side. "Hey do you know anything about that crime scene a couple of blocks over? I didn't have a chance to check the news while I was at work."

"They're saying, or at least from what Matt has said, the murders resemble the work of Jack the Ripper. Strange, since Jack the Ripper was in the late 1800s." He gave a shrug. "Needless to say I won't walk outside alone in the dark anymore, you shouldn't either Peter."

"You think it's someone like us?"

"The possibility is there, my first guess would have been Sylar but this… What Sylar did was tame compared to what happened to those poor people." They stopped outside the subway station. "It was good to see you Peter, I would like to have you and your partner in sometime so I can do a check up on your injuries."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, just give me a call with what time would work best for you, alright?" As the other man nodded, Peter waved heading for the nearest alleyway. He glanced over his shoulder before teleporting back to the apartment. The lights were all off and it looked exactly like it did before Peter had left for work. Tesla scampered over to him, pawing at his leg and whimpering. He pushed the puppy away, taking off his coat, slowly making his way towards the bedroom. "Gabriel?" he called out in a hushed voice as he pushed the door open.

"Shit," Peter hissed as he was thrown back against the wall, his hands clawing at the wall behind him. He was able to move his hand just enough to stop the kitchen knives from penetrating his body as they flew towards him, controlled by Sylar. "Let me go Sylar!" His muscles shook from the effort of fighting Sylar's hold on him. His heart began to race; something had happened, something must have happened, there was no reason why…

"Now why would I want to do that, when you are the reason why I am not myself anymore Peter. It is all your fault." Sylar approached him, hand extended, keeping Peter pinned to the wall. The malicious grin played on Sylar's lips and danced in his eyes, a look that frightened even the bravest of people. It was those eyes, the eyes of a predator that people feared above all else. With his free hand, he moved two fingers in a line, cutting into Peter's skull. "It's time you pay."

The white-hot pain was as bad as it had been the first (and second) times that Sylar had attacked him. He had to do something to get away from him, but his whole body was feeling the affects from the wound to his skull. Desperately, with all the strength he could muster Peter managed to raise both of his feet and kick the other man directly in the abdomen, hard, knocking his attacker away. If he didn't get Sylar out of the apartment somehow, there was without a doubt in Peter's mind the very real chance that one of the neighbors would call the police. In the moment of freedom Peter flew out the window, shattering it to bits that cut into his already bloody skin. As he made his escape, he could hear Sylar following him.

Sylar grabbed Peter, sending them both hurdling towards the ground just outside of the big city. The wind rushed past their bodies as they fell ever faster towards the hard pavement. The force of the impact from their bodies crashing into the ground was strong enough that a small crater was formed where they hit.

Disorientated, Peter blinked, trying to clear his vision after a few seconds, but he had to move, if he let down his guard, Sylar could gain the advantage. His legs shook as he stood up, all his injuries still in the process of healing, but Sylar had yet to move. "Damn it," he groaned, rolling his head in a circle as the wounds finished healing. A pang of concern swept over his body, remembering that whatever happened to Sylar, happened to Gabriel. Peter approached the other man; hand outstretched using his telekinesis to bind Sylar in place before the man had another chance to attack. "Get up," he growled slightly, allowing the other man just enough freedom to stand up.

With quivering legs, the man stood, glancing over at Peter. His eyes were different, blurred and full of pain and guilt. The psychopath was gone, leaving the sane man to stay behind and clean up the mess. Gabriel looked like a train had hit him.

Peter cautiously approached the other man, reminding himself that it was no longer Sylar, that it was Gabriel and that they were two entirely different people. As he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's body, he felt Gabriel tense in the embrace. "Gabriel, it's alright," Peter said softly, even though he was beginning to question his judgments. "It's alright, I don't blame you…" But did he? Was that the truth or had he just lied to Gabriel in order to protect him? "It's not your fault, it was his." As if mentioning anything would do a different, all Peter could do was hope that Gabriel wouldn't blame himself for what had happened. "And you're not him."

* * *

As the days went by, Peter's concern for Gabriel grew larger and larger. The man had barely said two words to him while he was home, when he was home. Half the time Gabriel would get home from work at the office after Peter went to bed, and left before he woke up. Granted, Peter did understand that Gabriel was busy being a politician; he couldn't help but feel like Gabriel was avoiding him. Peter just wished that it wasn't because of the incident with Sylar, when he knew in his heart that it had everything to do with that. Why couldn't Gabriel just understand that Peter didn't blame him for Sylar snapping the way he did? Peter knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, yet he never thought it would drive such big a wedge between them. Well, the thought had crossed his mind; Peter had just chosen to deny its existence for as long as possible. Things had changed in the apartment, and Peter wasn't sure he liked where things were heading.

There were nights when Peter would try and stay awake until Gabriel got home, but he always fell asleep, normally using Tesla as a pillow and waking up with a blanket draped over him. It was driving him insane; Gabriel was acting like…like he would rather not even be around him, than risk another unwelcomed visit from Sylar. That night as he lay on the couch, his head resting on Tesla's belly, the puppy having grown quite a bit, he stared at the door, eyes glazed. The thoughts that were running through his mind he wished would just vanish, the images of the past, of what Sylar had done, of what Sylar was still capable of... And Peter was starting to wonder if there was any chance of Gabriel being able to control the psychopath ever again. The way things were Peter wasn't sure of what the future would hold for either of them anymore.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update ^^; Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_If I could give you the world_  
_On a silver platter_  
_Would it even matter?_  
_You'd still be mad at me_

_If I could find in all this_  
_A dozen roses_  
_Which I would give to you_  
_You'd still be miserable_

_Hate On Me by Jill Scott_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Gabriel sat alone in the apartment, and thankfully Peter was at work, allowing him the bit of alone time that he had been craving. His mind had been traveling to places he didn't want to think about, places that he didn't want to understand, he didn't want to do what he was sure would be the right course of action in order to keep Peter safe, but… But it was slowly becoming apparent to him that there really was no other choice, Sylar was growing stronger, the body count rising at an 'alarming rate' according to the person on TV. It pained him, the knowledge that Sylar could have another break down and attack Peter again, hell it scared him, and he was paying, physically, the price of resisting the man. His body was cut and bruised, and his once stable hands shook. Peter would never know, he wouldn't allow him to know. God, if Peter saw what was happening, Gabriel didn't want to think about what the younger male would do. His eyes stared out the window as the sun began to sink behind the horizon, his heart started to race. Pain shot through Gabriel's head as the world went black.

* * *

_** Sylar watched the small figures walking on the sidewalk, his dark eyes fixed on one in particular, the form of Peter Petrelli, but he wasn't walking home, back to the apartment, in fact he was walking in the opposite direction. The frown that graced the man's lips turned into a growl, a snarl that escaped his mouth as he recognized the direction in which Peter was heading. The damn fool was running home to mommy, how typical, how pathetic. What the hell did Gabriel see in the boy that was so damn attractive? Sylar hadn't the slightest idea as his eyes followed Peter's each and every movement. There was no way that Peter was going enjoy the decision to go see his family, Sylar would see to that…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Peter held his jacket tightly around his frame, looking up at the door to his mother's house, knowing all too well that his brother was inside there as well, and there were probably other people inside there as well. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, the shiver that was sent down his spine, the sensation of being watched made him even more aware of his surroundings and the nerves that were brewing in the pit of his stomach. With a shaking hand, he knocked on the door. He could just make out the sound of voices and footsteps approaching as the door opened his brother standing there. "Peter?"

"Hi Nathan…can I? Can I come in?" His brother nodded in response and stood aside allowing Peter to enter the house. Peter glanced around, seeing his mother, Mohinder, Noah and Clair, and Matt Parkman. Damn it all, why did Parkman have to be there? It would have been so much easier if he wasn't there. He nodded at the others and then approached his mother. "Can I talk to you for a minute…? Alone?"

"Of course Peter," she said and took his arm leading him from the room. Peter felt the butterflies returning to his stomach and watched as his mother took a seat at the kitchen table. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You remember how you and Nathan both told me I need to be careful with Gabriel?" When had he started to sound like such a scared little girl? It was so not appealing to the better half of him. No reply came from his mom. "I don't think, I don't think I can do this anymore mom. Nothing has, nothing has felt right since…" He allowed his voice to fade knowing that she would know exactly what he was talking about and he was right. Mrs. Petrelli stood up and gave her youngest son a tight hug.

"We're all here for you Peter, no matter what you decide," she told him in a comforting tone that could only come from a mother. "Now let's go rejoin the others, we were just discussing the most recent attacks on young women."

"There have been more?"

"Two more tonight."

His stomach churned uneasily as he followed his mother back into the room where the others were. It felt as though Matt was staring right into his very soul as he shot the police officer a glare. "Stay out of my head Parkman," he said lowly, moving over to the window, leaning against the frame of it. He received worried looks from Claire and Mohinder, but he kept his eyes down. The occupants of the room went about talking and it took Peter a while to realize Claire was standing next to him, her hand touching his arm. He stepped away from her, eyes unfocused. He wasn't entirely sure the reason he had come there, maybe it was to just see his family again.

"So you all got together and decided to have a little party and I wasn't invited? I'm hurt." Peter's blood ran cold as he and everyone else in the room looked up to see Sylar standing the room. The next thing Peter knew he was in front of Sylar with the man's hand around his neck. "I have a bone to pick with you, you little cheat."

Peter let out a growl that he didn't even know he could make, his hands gripping Sylar's wrist. "Let me go," he managed to say, unaware of the pain coming from his neck, or the blood trickling down his skin. People were yelling, shouting, but they sounded so far away as Peter glared into Sylar's eyes. Peter hated Sylar with every fiber of his being.

"They can't help you now Peter," Sylar said with a sickening purr in his voice. "They're stuck behind my wall." Peter was just able to glance behind him to see a wall of solid ice. So…the situation was turning from bad to worse very fast. "I'll let you in on a little secret Peter." His heart began to race as Sylar put his mouth right next to Peter's ear. "If I can't have you, no one will."

And the world went black before he even got a chance to respond.

* * *

Yes. Yes, this felt right, the warmth of Peter Petrelli's sweet blood on his hands gave him such satisfaction that he needed it again, he needed to feel it again. The occupants were gasping, screaming in horror or yelling with rage. He just looked at all of them; the limp, lifeless body of the youngest Petrelli slumped over his arm. "He. Is. Mine," Sylar hissed, using his telepathy to send them all flying back into the walls of the building. Only Claire stood up moments later. "Sorry Claire, you're not the one I want. Not this time." And with those words, Sylar vanished, taking Peter with him.

* * *

**Don't kill me! I promise that things will (may) get better! I think. I haven't really planned what happens from here. Any ideas? .**

**Reviews are loved!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** I hope I didn't keep you all waiting for too long! I just needed a bit of inspiration to formulate an idea of where to go. Also, since you all have probably realized I start off each chapter with a quote or lyrics from a song. Well there were about six different songs I listened too. See if you think the song fits!

* * *

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look, could kill_

_My pain, your thrill..._

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much _

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_Your poison_

_I don't wanna play these games_

_~Poison by Groove Coverage_

**Chapter Twenty**

Sylar stood outside of the locked room, eyes fixed on the door behind which his captive lay. The brown haired male had repeatedly tried to escape from the room, but it never worked, Sylar had created a cage from which Peter Petrelli could not, and would not, escape. Occasionally he could hear the man behind the door talking to him in a soft voice, pleading with him. No, not with him, trying to reach the side of him that was still attached to Gabriel. It wouldn't work. Gabriel wouldn't resurface, not if Sylar had his way. There were others in the apartment from time to time, those who Sylar saw fit to help him with certain, projects that he needed done, but couldn't due to a certain annoying prisoner.

As he watched light appeared from under the door and Sylar let out a sigh. "Going radioactive will not get you out of that room Peter," Sylar snapped to the person behind the door, giving it a sharp kick. "You will stay in there as long as I see fit." It had become a routine for them to argue back and forth in such a way, or at least until Sylar became ticked off enough to actually enter the room and confront Peter.

The light vanished. "If I was actually allowed to leave this damn room then perhaps I wouldn't have to go all radioactive to get your damn attention!" Sylar could just see the anger flaring in Peter's eyes, the determination to rip him apart.

"You know very well that I cannot let you out of that room Peter. You'll just go around and try to kill me again."

"I was a fool to ever trust you."

Sylar's eyes narrowed his hand gripping the doorknob. That was a low blow and Peter probably realized the reaction that it would raw from Sylar. He opened the door and went inside, closing it behind him as he went in. His eyes fell on Peter, the brown haired male standing in the middle of the room. Peter's hair had gotten longer in the several weeks he had been kept in that room, his gaze was cold as he stared at Sylar, his hands beginning to glow. "Now really Peter don't make me put you back in restraints."

The room had a bed, and a bookshelf as well as a door that led to the small bathroom. It had been neat at one point, but Sylar could see the spots were Peter had attempted to punch, kick, blow up, and melt his way through the walls. The 'restraints' were attached to the foot of the bed and long enough for him to move around the room, just barely. Peter's hands began to glow again. "You would like that wouldn't you, you sick bastard."

Sylar quirked an eyebrow at him, arms folding over his chest. "Is there something you want Petrelli?" His patience was starting to fade, which, for Peter, was an extremely bad thing.

"Besides being let out? How about food?" Peter mimicked Sylar's pose, his stance, his facial expression. "Or are you too cold hearted to even allow me to eat something other than an orange and bread?"

That was the final straw. Sylar threw his hand up, sending Peter flying back into the wall with a resounding thud. The other's eyes glared murderously at him as Sylar walked towards him. "You should have been more polite a guest Peter," Sylar hissed his hand closing around Peter's neck. The once completely smooth skin was marred with a scar that went across his throat from Sylar's previous attack. The rough area of skin brought back the memory of Peter covered in blood, bringing up a sick sense of pleasure and desire back into the back of his head.

He could feel Peter clawing at his arm, biting his hand, and the heat from the other male's hands burning his skin. Nothing would work. Sylar easily threw Peter back onto the bed and was standing beside him in the next instant, clasping an iron shackle around Peter's ankle. "Now behave or I'll bring back the cuffs as well." When Peter had first woken up after Sylar had essentially killed him, he was nothing but violent and Sylar put him in handcuffs a sight that still made him smile. The hand that had been around Peter's neck was bleeding as he walked from the room.

The chains clinked as Peter rushed towards Sylar (and the open door) in an attempt to escape. Sylar wouldn't give him the chance as he slammed the door shut just as Peter ran headlong, face first into the wooden door.

* * *

Peter let out a string of curses as he held his nose, the injury healing in a matter of moments. Damn that man to hell and back again. Peter glared at the chain around his ankle as if it was all the chain's fault that he was trapped in it. "What are you looking at?" he growled at it and kicked his foot, the chain making the clinking and clacking noise as he moved into the bathroom, at least as far as the damn chain would allow him too.

His eyes stared into the cracked mirror, his reflection seemed like something out of a horror movie. Blood was on his face, both his own and Sylar's, and, with a sigh, Peter splashed water onto his face, rinsing away the foul tasting liquid. When he looked back up, his eyes fixed on the scar on his neck and winced. The last thing he remembered was Sylar whispering something to him, something that had sounded like… "If I can't have you, no one can," Peter muttered and shook his head going back into the room and taking a seat on the bed. The dilemma that had stumped him for the first week he had easily figured out. How could his powers not affect the walls and allow him to break out? The easiest explanation? The walls were concrete, which Peter was fairly certain was what they used at the Company to house those with 'dangerous' abilities.

However…there was still something more pressing that Peter desperately wished to understand, to gain control of. His fingers wrapped around his throat, sending a shiver down his spine as he closed his eyes. Why, why did he react like that whenever Sylar's hand was wrapped around his throat? The thrill, the rush, it scared Peter. Everything in his body told him he had to let out of Gabriel, forget that it was Gabriel's body and realize that it was Sylar, and nothing but Sylar. He wanted to love him, but he couldn't, everything in him, all of his sense told him he had to stop. It was becoming a weakness, debilitating him. Oh, but how Peter wanted it, he wanted the touch, the kiss. But he couldn't…it was poison, it was affecting him in a dangerous way. He had to escape he needed to. Peter feared what would become of him if he didn't…

* * *

The newscaster rambled on about the missing person, Peter Petrelli, which Sylar was not concerned about in the least. Anyone who got near him would reach a sudden and unpleasant change of fate. It was what came after that made his skin crawl. The government had apparently teamed up with The Company to round up and catalogue everyone who had an ability and what it was. If it was classified as dangerous they would be locked up. In Sylar's mind, this justified any pain and suffering that would come about in the near future. This was war.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **I am not satisfied completely with this chapter, and you'll see why when you read it. Hope you like it

* * *

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's What You Get by Paramore_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Peter sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling, arm draped across his forehead. He could hear people moving outside in the rooms that were beyond his prison. His body felt heavy, he didn't trust himself to sleep, and hell he barely trusted the food that Sylar gave him to eat. The feelings that he had once felt for Gabriel were slowly beginning to fade as the hatred and feelings of betrayal took over his heart and mind. It was too hard for him to grasp the idea that they were entirely different people. His eyes would looked glazed to who ever saw them and the food had stopped coming entirely several days ago since Peter had been refusing to eat.

How could he have been so foolish to think that there was a difference in Sylar, how could he have been so foolish to believe that they were separate people. There was no difference between Sylar and Gabriel, not anymore. Neither of them deserved to live, Gabriel had left him, Sylar had killed him…multiple times. He felt like a stupid lovesick puppy that had been tricked and fooled into a horrible situation. Or like he had been lured with the free candy trick. The second chance he had given Sylar, it was stupid, so damn stupid of him to believe that Sylar could have changed. Slowly, he closed his eyes. God, he was so tired, so very tried of it all. His mind drifted off to darkness, welcoming the sleep that came.

_ Peter's eyes snapped open and instantly he tried to sit up, hissing at the pain coming from his wrists and ankles. His eyes glanced at his left wrist and let out a curse when he saw the iron wrist cuff and chain. "Sylar let me out of these things!" Peter snapped at the shadowy figure standing in the room, his eyes blazing with rage and hatred for the man._

_ Sylar shook his head, stepping out of the shadows to bend down by him. "I cannot do that Peter, if I let you go, you'll attack and I can't have that now can I?" As Sylar's fingers trailed down Peter's cheek, he tried to bite them. Sylar narrowed his eyes at Peter. "You'll come to understand in time. How long you have to stay in those restraints is entirely up to you Peter. If you behave, you'll be let out of them. If you don't…well that's entirely up to your imagination." With those words Sylar left the room._

The dream changed.

_ Peter glared at the man as he entered the room, a newspaper in his hands, but he recoiled as Sylar raised it as he got closer to him. The newspaper was thrown onto the bed and Peter's looked at it. The headline read 'Petrelli Backs New Containment Bill.' Peter turned his eyes to Sylar. "What the hell is this talking about? You trying some new sick game to get me to bend to your every will?"_

_ "Your brother is supporting the idea to round us all up Peter. To round us up and imprison us."_

_ "Oh like how you did with me."_

_ "No. Like how The Company was doing. Only this time it's not just national it's worldwide."_

_ "Gee could you think it's because you killed me in front of them?"_

_ Sylar rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Will you for once just listen to me?"_

_ "Why I'm having so much fun driving you insane."_

_ The annoyed growl that came from Sylar's mouth made Peter back up a bit on the bed. Peter had grown to learn that if he annoyed Sylar too much, pain would follow. "Watch it Petrelli. I can easily make it so you can't come back the next time I slit your throat." _

_ Peter shifted on the bed, turning his back to Sylar. "I don't believe you." No response came, just the sound of the door opening and closing as Sylar left the room again._

Peter slowly, lazily opened his eyes as the door to the room opened, his gaze landing on the figure of his captor and someone that he couldn't quite place. The stranger was by Peter's side in the next instant, poking and prodding him. "Peter, Peter can you hear me?" The voice…the accent…

"Mohinder," he said softly and forced himself to sit up, his stomach rumbling its hunger. "What…What are you…" His anger instantly flared and he bolted off the bed, his hand wrapping around Sylar's throat. "You brought him here?! Did you kidnap him too you sick bastard?!"

Sylar wrapped his hand around Peter's wrist and easily pried him off. "He sought me out Peter," Sylar said in a calm voice, meeting Peter's gaze. "There's someone else here who wants to see you."

"Oh and who's that? The devil himself?" Peter snapped, going back to the bed and sitting on it, glaring at both of them. He knew that Mohinder was probably just trying to help him, since he had been effectively depriving himself of food and sleep. The sound of paws on the floor and the barking brought an instant smile to his face as Tesla, now a fully grown dog, barlled into the room and tackled Peter back onto the bed, licking over his face. "Tesla!" Peter laughed pushing the dog off of him, wrapping his arms around Tesla's furry neck. "Thank you," he said softly to Sylar, and then frowned looking at Mohinder. "Why did you seek Sylar out?"

The look on Mohinder's face grew grave. "Peter, there's been an incident. You know how the government decided to round us all up and catalogue our abilities…?"

Okay so perhaps he should have listened to Sylar, but then again at the time he didn't really believe a word coming out of the traitor's mouth. Peter nodded, hugging the dog tighter.

"Your mother… She was hiding Claire from them, when she wouldn't tell them where Claire was…"

"What are you trying to say Mohinder?"

"Your mother is dead. They killed her Peter."

* * *

**Can you guess why I don't like this chapter and/or how it came out? **

**Reviews are loved.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this newest chapter! It took me a while to write it, and I am willing to accept ideas!

* * *

_I walk steady on my feet_

_I talk, my voice obeys me_

_I go out at night_

_Sleep without the lights and_

_I do all of the things I have to_

_Keeping you of my mind_

_When I think I'll be all right_

_I am always wrong cause_

_(My hands) don't want to start again_

_(My hands) no they don't want to understand_

_(My hands) they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_(My hands) they only agree to hold_

_(Your hands) and they don't want to be without_

_(Your hands) and they will not let me go_

_no they will not let me go_

_My Hands Leona Lewis_

**Chapter Twenty-two**

The next several days, Peter began to leave the room he was in more and more, Tesla, the dear sweet dog, was by his side the whole time. It shocked him, some of the people that would come and go from Sylar's place of residence, and Mohinder who rarely ever left. But it was while he was alone, the reality of the situation hit home. His mother was dead; Nathan was a sick bastard who was going to get his ass kicked in a bad way, and Sylar… God, he didn't know what to think about the madman anymore. It was strange Sylar was going out of his way to act a bit nicer around Peter since he had been let out of the evil room that Peter refused to go into if at all possible.

"Peter, are you listening?" Peter blinked and looked up from the small table that was in the kitchen, a mug of steaming coffee in his hands. His gaze met Sylar's dark eyes for a moment, the man studying him. Obviously, Peter hadn't been listening. The man was in the doorway, torso bare, pants covering the lower half of his body. At one time Peter's eyes might have traveled over the bare skin, taking in each and every detail of the man's chest, but that was a different time. Peter shook his head and returned his gaze to his mug. "As I was saying, the bathroom is yours if you want to use it, and I suggest you do so before the others get here," Sylar said flatly, moving into the kitchen and past Peter, paying him no mind.

Peter was quiet as he stood up, taking his mug with him into the bathroom in the master bedroom. He was the only one Sylar ever permitted into the room alone, no one else was allowed in there. As he set the mug down, Peter sighed softly, glancing at himself in the mirror. He was still thin from his time in the room, and his hair had grown a bit, other than that he looked the same. Peter picked up the mug and finished his coffee before going into the bathroom to shower. Instinctively he locked the door behind him before he got undressed and into the shower. As much as he was glad Sylar let him out of the room, he was still wary of him and didn't trust him. Sylar wasn't Gabriel, and for the moment, that was all that mattered in Peter's mind.

* * *

Sylar heard the door to the bathroom lock and a sigh fell off his lips. So Peter still didn't trust him? Well, it certainly wasn't like he had given him any reason to, hell if anything, he was lucky that Peter wasn't plotting to kill him the instant he had his strength back. The only thing that made Sylar glad that he had let Peter out of the room was the smile on his face when Tesla had tackled him to the bed. He was beginning to understand that pets had a way of making people happy.

A whine came from behind him, and Sylar glanced over his shoulder to see the dog standing by his food bowl, looking at Sylar with big, pleading eyes that reminded him of Peter. Damn it, if Peter could pull off those eyes Sylar wouldn't be able to say no to him. "Hungry boy?" Sylar asked, getting out the dog food and filling Tesla's bowl, the dog instant eating the food, tail wagging. Clearly, the dog was. Sylar gave the dog a pat, and straightened up, hearing a knock at the front door.

He went over, pulling a shirt on before he opened it, to reveal Mohinder and, much to his surprise, Matt standing there. "What a lovely couple you two make, should have come clean a long time ago," Sylar said jokingly as he stood aside to let the pair in. Matt sent him a glare as he past by him. "Now I know you wouldn't come here willingly Matt, so what brings you here."

"Molly," they said in unison.

That made Sylar frown. "What happened?" he asked motioning for them to sit on the couch, while he took the chair. "Is she okay?"

"She never came home from school yesterday," Matt said bitterly, most likely over the comment Sylar had made. "We were out all last night trying to find her when…"

"Let me guess, you heard her calling for help? Or heard the person who did?"

"Does it matter? Look, I didn't want to come here but Mohinder convinced me to come because you seem to be able to help people. If they have Molly, they can find us, any of us."

That made Sylar pay attention, his body going stiff. "That does…pose a grave problem…" he said more to himself than to anyone else. He stood up. "I'll make some calls, get people together, we'll get Molly back, don't you worry." He left the room going into his bedroom to sit on the bed. He would need Peter's help, now he just had to hope that Peter would actually be willing to help him.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Another chapter for you all hope you like it!

* * *

_Everyday you took my breath away_

_But now there's no reply_

_Only hi, goodbye_

_Like a dream come true_

_When it was me and you_

_Now I just don't know why_

_We say hi and_

_Hi and goodbye_

_Hi and Goodbye by A*Teens_

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Peter stood on the ledge of the roof of the building in which Sylar had set up his headquarters. He was thankful for the momentary escape from the problems that had been suddenly thrust upon him, the sounds of the city brought him the smallest bit of comfort that he had longed for so desperately. It had, in all honesty, surprised him when Sylar had allowed him to leave the apartment, and without supervision. All Peter had to do was fly away and he would be free of him, but…something held him there, prevented him from leaving. Was he starting to forgive him? Was it a small sense of trust? Or was it that Sylar was filling a gap within Peter's heart that was driving him mad.

"Peter." At the sound of his voice, Peter glanced over his shoulder and turned to face Sylar, the man standing before him, hands in his pockets. In his dark eyes, Peter saw something that was unfamiliar in those eyes, concern. Neither said anything, Peter just stood there on the ledge, his balance almost perfect, the wind blowing his hair every which way. Finally, Sylar broke their gaze, and looked to the side. "I need your help."

"With?" Peter asked in a soft voice, folding his arms over his chest. "Why should I even consider helping you?" He added quickly, glancing away from him, his heart beginning to race. What the hell was going on? "Why should I when you've only just decided to start being 'nice' to me?"

"Will you just listen for once?" Sylar snapped at him, and Peter glanced back at him. "They've taken Molly. We have got to get her back, if we don't I fear for us all. Do you not understand that? If they have her, no one is safe from them. I need your help Peter, I can't get her back by myself."

"I ask again? Why should I help you? If you're so strong then why do you need me? Why the hell should I even trust you," Peter said, not breaking the stare between them. He deserved an answer he wanted one. "Why did you do that to me?!" Everything was just coming out in one big rush of emotion that Peter was steadily losing control of and that was scaring him. "You locked me up, nearly killed me, and you just expect me to suddenly trust you and help you again?"

"No I don't, but I do expect you to care enough about what happens to everyone else, what will happen to Molly when they don't need her anymore. I don't give a damn whether or not you do it for me, but at least consider her Peter."

"You didn't answer my question."

Peter watched as Sylar clenched his jaw, and he was almost able to see the frustration and anger radiating off of his body. "You have every reason not to trust me, but do not take it out on those who are not involved with our private affairs."

A part of him wanted to trust Sylar, he wanted to be able to help him without feeling like he was betraying Gabriel, but it was becoming harder and harder for him to differentiate between the two of them. "Private affairs… We didn't have any! I love Gabriel not you." The instant he said that, Peter saw a flash of hurt and heartbreak in Sylar's eyes, another unfamiliar emotion coming from him.

"I know you did." There was a momentary pause. "I will leave you be."

A thought flashed in Peter's head, a crazy, stupid, and probably painful idea. "Prove I should trust you," he said and held his arms out to the side, leaning backwards allowing himself to fall from the building, his eyes closed.

The scene was familiar, so similar to the time he had first tried to fly. The rush of air as he fell towards the earth, the sound of his heart pounding in his chest so hard Peter was certain it would jump right out of his chest, and the sudden and steady slowing of the air around him. Peter opened his eyes and gazed up into Sylar's face, the man's arms wrapped around his body. A soft smile formed on Peter's lips, the smile soon reflected on Sylar's face as the man flew them back up to the roof.

"You can trust me Peter," Sylar said in a hushed voice as he set Peter's feet on the ground, fingers gently touching the younger man's face. "You can."

Peter closed his eyes again, tilting his head slightly into the touch. "I know…I can…" He shook his head. "I just… I need time…"

"I can wait for you Peter," Sylar whispered in his ears and Peter felt his lips on his forehead, brushing a kiss against his skin. "I…truly am sorry about your mother…" And for the first time in a month, Peter slipped his arms around Sylar and leaned against him, needing the feeling of being held, the warmth and the protection, and Sylar could give him that, Sylar could make him feel that way again.

* * *

**Don't say anything about my song choice... I thought it fit..**

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
